


You're Beautiful My Lady (And You're Blood Is Delicious Too)

by Lolpuppy101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolpuppy101/pseuds/Lolpuppy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is a rich and popular teenage girl just trying to figure herself out. Ruby is a young vampire trying to help Weiss embrace who she truly is. Once they agree that they should start a relationship, their lives are filled with fluff, angst, and awkwardness. But, lurking in the shadows is a great threat that may be slowly rising to power and destroy everything that the girls knew and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a really long time ago but now I was finally able to finish it. More coming soon.

Weiss couldn't believe she let herself be drawn this easily. But there she was, heading behind the school to meet that Ruby girl on prom night. She was surprised at how easily she could sneak around. But then again the only light was a few street lights, broken ones at that, and the full moon. 

*

The story behind this event was simple. A few days before the dance there was a note in her locker and a rose taped to the outside of it. At first she thought it was just another boy trying to be her date, like Jaune for example, but it wasn’t. Instead Ruby Rose out of all people told her to meet her behind the school during the prom at 8:30 sharp. Ruby was an odd kid. She was very hyper and was constantly trying to be everyone’s friend. Except for Weiss’s. Maybe this was her way of opening up.

Finding the note made the Schnee daughter secretly excited yet, at the same time nervous. It was an odd request and it came from someone who never even talked to her. She told a few friends about it and asked for their opinions on it. Holly, Pearl, and Ivy all agreed. But it was more in an 'I don't really care' kind of way. They simple said that Ruby could do no harm. But Pearl warned her to be careful. The girl tried to ask for a reasoning but the other said nothing. She brushed it off as just Pearl having a bad day or something.

At the night of the prom she danced and laughed with others and was even voted prom queen. She’s never felt more special than in that exact moment of being on stage and people cheering. But it was a little overwhelming, bring back memories of being on stage singing just for her father’s approval. She heard a few kids say things like, ‘Of course she got the part. Her family is basically royalty.’ or, ‘Her dad probably payed the school.’. Maybe that’s why she left the party to see Ruby. And there she was, behind the school at 8:30 sharp.

Weiss halted when she saw the other girl. Ruby rested against a tree with a single street light shining. She looked lost in thought as she stared at the school’s brick wall. Her silver eyes shone like the full moon behind her. Said eyes trailed to the girl in white and a small smile appeared on her lips. Weiss, while a little scared, slowly walked to the girl in red and black. It was only now she realized how short she was, or how cute she was.

“Good evening Ms. Rose. I hope you’re having a good time. What is it that you require from me?” Weiss asked in a polite tone and a small bow. It was how she normally greeted everyone. It’s what Atlas and her family taught her to do. But instead of an answer, Ruby snorted while getting off the tree she was leaning on. Her smile didn’t fade but rather widened. 

“You know you don’t have to talk like that, right?” Ruby said with a laugh. Weiss never knew her voice was so high pitched. “I wanted you here so we could just talk. You know, like normal girls.” 

The girl in white tilted her head in confusion. “Why didn’t you just come talk to me in school?” Ruby laughed again. But this time it was forced out of her, almost as if to mock the other.

“I’m not sure if you know this Weiss but in school you’re not yourself. You’re so uptight and bossy. If I tried to talk to you, you’d scrape me away like I was gum on your shoe.”

Weiss was appalled by Ruby’s comment. But she knew it was true, deep down she hated it but she had to make sure to live up to the family name. She looked to the ground and let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Ok then, what do you want to talk about?” her question was met with a simple shrug. Weiss was getting a bit annoyed. She could be back inside dancing with Neptune, but she was instead wasting her time with this bimbo. “Well if you have nothing to speak about, I’ll be on my way.” Weiss said as she turned her back on the younger one. Ruby snickered.

“I don’t think you actually want to.” Ruby stated, “I saw and heard what the people said while you were up there. I know you don’t actually want to go back there. I know a lot about you Weiss.” 

Weiss’s head lowered. Normally she would lash out for someone acting against her so boldly. But with Ruby, she just couldn't. Maybe because she was right. She didn’t want to go back to all those people who just pretended to like her because she was rich. There were only like four people who actually cared about her. Unlike most rich girls, she had a heart and feelings. Sometimes she wished to have all of it taken away so she can feel real love and compassion. A few tears escaped her eyes as she thought about it. Weiss covered her face with her hands so Ruby didn’t have to see. She was embarrassed by herself for crying in front of someone, let alone someone as cute as Ruby. 

The music from the dance could be heard all the way from where the girls were outside. Ruby heard the cheesy slow songs starting up. Now was a better time than ever. She turned back to Weiss and held out her hand. Weiss looked at it in confusion.

“May I have this dance?” Ruby asked in a soft, warm voice. Weiss could have sworn she saw Ruby’s enchanting silver eyes sparkle. She felt weird that, only after meeting her for a few minutes, she was already attracted to the shorter girl. Her brain was thinking a millions things at once as she stared into Ruby’s eyes and at the hand. Weiss's hand seemed to have grown a mind of it’s own as it took the other’s hand without a second thought. Their hands held each other softly while Weiss’s other hand went around Ruby’s waist and Ruby’s on Weiss’s shoulder.

The two girls swayed and danced to the song as they enjoyed each other’s presence and warmth. Weiss could definitely say this was better than dancing with Neptune. Perhaps she was right about preferring girls like she had thought in the past. But sexuality aside, it just felt right. Being there with Ruby alone in the moonlight. She allowed her head to fall on Ruby’s shoulder and her blue eyes to fall close soon after. Ruby smelt like sweet mix of strawberries and flowers of some type. Roses maybe? As she thought, there was a small pain at the side of her neck. Weiss started to lift her head to find the problem. 

“I’m sorry Weiss.” Ruby whispered. 

“Wha-” Weiss was cut off by an excruciating pain where the small one was. The girl felt warm blood, her own blood, run down from her neck to her shoulder. She didn’t even have time to scream before she blacked out. Her body became limp and fell right to the concrete. Ruby stood there in shock. Weiss's blood stained around her lips and dripped off her chin and fangs. She let out an annoyed sigh before using her arm to wipe the blood away and lick it clean.

“Ruby?!” she heard Yang call for her in a disappointed and annoyed voice. The yellow haired girl walked over and put her hands on her hips. Ruby didn't even have to look at her to know she was staring her down.

“Not so loud Yang. You want everyone in that building to see?” Ruby said harshly and pointed at Weiss. 

“Why did you do bite her? She didn’t do anything.”

“You think I wanted to do this?! I was trying to have a nice time.”

“Yeah, sure looks like it. A real nice time.”

“Stop it!”

“Well, I’m sorry that it looks like a fucking murder scene.” 

“Shut the hell up! You don’t know what it’s like!” 

Tears trailed down Ruby’s face. She know what she did wrong. She didn’t want this to happen, it’s just a natural habit for vampires. Ruby hated it too, but it’s not like she can stop it.

“You both need to shut the hell up!” the girls jumped at their uncle’s voice behind them. He always scared the crap out of them. The man looked tired with the large bags under his eyes. Qrow picked up Weiss with both his arms and carried her bridal style. He pulled out some kind of cloth from his shirt to cover and stop the bleeding before she lost too much blood or he bit her.

“What should we do?” Yang asked. Qrow felt the girl’s pulse before answering

“We take her back to our house and perform some kind of ritual before she turns. Ruby didn’t drink her empty.” he answered blandly.

“I didn’t even wanna do it in the first place.” 

“Never said you did. Just hurry up and get to the car before anyone sees.”

* 

When Weiss woke up, she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. There were two beds, one with red pillows, blanket and tan covers which she was in and one with yellow pillows, blanket and tan covers. The walls were wooden and the carpet flooring was a lime green. There were also two desks with shelves connected on opposite sides of the room. The one closest to her had a red desk lamp and the shelves had a few books, but were mostly filled with figures of monsters and superheroes. The other had a yellow desk lamp with more books and crumpled up pieces of paper. Windows in the room were covered with green drapes.

As she looked around the room, two people immediately came to mind. Ruby and Yang. Weiss did remember someone mentioning that they may be related in some way. In the corner of her eye, she saw two white pills and a glass of water on the side table in between the beds. It was most likely aspirin but she didn’t want to take her chances. Weiss sat up a bit more and listened silently to any outside noises. There were birds chirping outside, wind blowing and a few muffled voices from outside of the room.

Suddenly there were soft footsteps coming towards the room. Weiss fell back into the covers instinctively and pretend to be asleep. The door creaked open slowly. There was a beat, then a few more footsteps coming towards the bed. The girl held her breathe as the person, hopefully a person, came closer.

“Weiss. Are you up?” it was Ruby. Weiss knew that sweet, quiet voice anywhere. She sat up slowly while pretending to yawn and stretch herself out. Ruby was in cute little red pajamas. She sat on the end of the bed and turned to Weiss.

“Um… Ruby, where am I? And why am I here?” Weiss asked.

“You’re at my house, in my sister and I’s bedroom. Why your here is a long story. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I remember us dancing and then a sharp pain in my neck. That’s it. Oh! And you apologized for something, I think.” 

“Well, the reason for this, is,” Ruby stayed silent for a while, trying to think. “I’m a vampire.”

The girls stared at each other. Ruby with nervous anticipation and Weiss in disbelief.

“What?”

“I’m a vampire.” 

“Ruby this is no time for games.”

“She’s not lying kid.” a man said in a raspy voice in the doorway. He was tall with black and grey spikey hair. He had on a long black t-shirt and matching grey sweat pants. The man obviously woke up not too long ago.

“Any you are?”

“Oh! Weiss this is my Uncle Qrow, Uncle Qrow this is Weiss.” Ruby introduced the two.

Qrow nodded at her before continuing, “She’s telling the truth. Ruby’s mother, Summer, was a vampire so Ruby got the trait too. My sister and I are vampires too. The only ones who aren’t are Tai Yang, Yang and Ruby’s father, and Yang. But that whole this is a whole different story. 

“The point is that Ruby accidently bit you while you two were have a moment. Times like that happen more often than you may think. But before you start worrying, you’re not going to turn. We performed an ancient ritual to keep you human. You’re lucky we were so quick.”

The room fell quiet for a few minutes as Weiss took in the information. Her eyebrows narrowed and looked up. “How do you know I won’t tell anyone?” she asked. Qrow chuckled.

“One, cause you’re in love with my niece and two, we’ll kill you.”

Weiss’s breathe hinged at the last part. She looked between the two vampires for any sign of them joking, but there was none. Her head hung down, ashamed for asking the question. Ruby reached out and held her hand gently. The other gave her a warm smile to show that she appreciated Ruby’s help.

“Uncle Qrow, could you give us some time alone?” Ruby asked. Qrow nodded and left, quietly closing the door behind him. The room fell silent once more. It was awkward for the two. Ruby prayed internally that everything would be okay in the end, but there was a spot in her mind that said otherwise.

“I’m not going to tell.” Weiss said quietly. Ruby looked up in a mix of surprise and joy. 

“Really?!” the grasp of her hand became tighter, but Weiss didn’t mind.

“Of course. You didn’t mean to cause harm, so there's no use worrying.”

“Thank you Weiss!” the girls arms wrapped around Weiss and pulled her into a tight embrace. The white haired girl giggled at Ruby’s adorableness. 

“Wait,” Ruby pulled away suddenly, “do you think we still can… you know? Be together? If you want to that is.”  
Weiss smiled heartily before leaning in and closed her eyes. Her lips softly met Ruby’s. It was warm and comforting, even more once Ruby began kissing back. Something that Weiss had never experienced before. She felt right, just like last night when they were dancing together. At that moment, she discovered more about herself than ever before. She pulled back and opened her eyes to meet Ruby’s. The two broke out laughing together out of happiness and joy. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her down onto the bed. This was most certainly the start of something right.


	2. The Aftermath of That Night

“Where in world have you been!?” Winter demanded answers once Weiss was seated on the couch in the living room. She had found her elder sister pacing back and forth in the room upon entering her house. But Weiss was expecting to come back home to this. Being out all night and not returning until the next day would put any guardian into panic mode. Especially one like Winter, worrying about her younger sister’s safety twenty four seven. She stared at Weiss with ice cold eyes, waiting for an answer.

“I stayed at my friend Pyrrha's house for the night.” Weiss answered quietly. She didn’t have an excuse prepared or anything to say.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. We were just having such a good time that we went there.”

“Then why didn’t you answer my calls!?” 

“My phone died?” it came out as more of a question than an answer. Her sister’s jaw somehow clenched even tighter. Just as Winter opened her mouth, her phone buzzed with an alert to remind her she was going to be late for work. Weiss thanked every being she could think of mentally. With a low groan her sister gathered the phone and her purse.

“I’ll figure out your punishment later.” her sister stated as she searched for her car keys. Weiss was going to say something back, maybe a reasoning or something, but decided against it. It’d only get worst. Plus she had no idea what to say. So instead she just hung her head in guilt and nodded. A sigh came from Winter as she looked back at her sister. “I’m not going to tell father this time.” she muttered.

The younger looked up with wide eyes and a small gasp. “R-really?” 

“Yes. I know he’ll just add more stress to this situation.” It was true. Even though their father was days away from them, if he heard anything negative from their daily reports over video chat with him, he’d unleash hell. Weiss ran to Winter and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you!”

Winter smiled at her sister and hugged back. They released each other so Winter could leave. “I’ll be home at five. And remember you have fencing lessons in two hours and then piano lessons at one. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Weiss said. The front door shut close and Weiss was left to herself. She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. The girl watched Winter’s car pull out the driveway and leave from her bedroom window. 

*

Ruby fell face first into the couch a little bit after Weiss left. She was beyond tired. She stayed up in the living room the night before worrying about Weiss and everything that could happen. Ruby got barely any sleep. Just as she began to doze off, Qrow sat next to her covered face.

“If you fart I’ll made dad put garlic in your next meal.” Ruby’s warned already knowing what he would potentially do. Qrow snorted at the comment. The myth about garlic was not as bad as some people like to believe. It only makes a vampire have a small coughing fit.

“Joke’s on you, Tia would never.”

“You get the point.” Ruby said as she lifted her head just enough to glare at Qrow. There was a moment of intense silence as they stared at each other. Qrow slowly lifted his butt with his eyes locked on Ruby and a smirk growing. The girl didn’t have time to move before her uncle farted right in her face. She shot up in a flash and covered her nose quickly.   
“You’re so gross!” Ruby yelped over Qrow’s laughter. She stomped a few feet away with her back to him.

Once Qrow’s laughter died down, he turned to his niece. “I'm sorry. Hey, I know what’ll cheer you up.” he said while getting to his feet. 

“What?” Ruby asked, turning a bit to face him.

“We do a little bit of training!” Ruby sighed quietly in response, which wasn’t her usual attitude. Her usual response would be cheering and running out the door. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion and concern. “Everything okay kiddo?”

“Eh, I’m just not up for it today. Too tired.” 

Qrow walked over to her and lazily crossed his arms atop Ruby’s head. Ruby groaned under him, she didn’t like being reminded of how short she was. “You want to get food and talk about it?” Ruby knew she couldn’t escape without Qrow trying to help her. She was secretly glad he did because it showed he cared.

“Sure.” a small smile appeared on her lips and her uncle did the same. Ruby ran back into her bedroom to change and found Yang lying on her bed while staring at her with a grin. 

“So, you and Ice Queen huh?” She asked. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Nothing. I just never thought you two would be compatible.” 

“Well, no one would have thought you would like Blake. The heart wants what the heart wants, and there’s no stopping that.”

“Point taken.” Yang said while getting up to leave. 

“Hey I’ve been thinking about Ren lately and wanted to know, do you know where he is? I haven't seen him in school for a while.” Ruby asked with her voice full of concern. Yang stopped mind tracks. There a was single moment where she looked unhappy. Like she was disheartened by something. Their room tensed up. 

“Don’t know. Hope he’s okay.” the blonde shrugged and left the room while shutting the door behind her a little too hard. Ruby stared at the door for a minute or more. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

*

They settled on a fast food restaurant that was a simple walk away. Qrow walked over to the booth Ruby sat in. He set the food down on the table and put his black parasol umbrella in the corner. They ate in silence for a bit before talking.

“So kid, what’s up?” Qrow asked concerned. 

“It’s just, this is the first time I’ve told someone I’m a vampire that wasn’t a human.”

“What about Blake and those other kids? Pyrrha and Nora I think.”

“I knew Pyrrha and Nora would be fine with it considering their friends are like us. And Blake is, well, Blake.” 

“So you don’t trust Weiss?”

“I never said that!”

“But you kind of implied it.” Ruby leaned back in her seat while shoving a few fries into her mouth. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Weiss, she just didn’t trust most people who are not a supernatural being.

“Listen Rubes,” Qrow started as he took Ruby’s hand and held it, “how about tomorrow you call up Weiss and plan for a date. Let her get used to you. You just got to show her that we’re not so different. Hopefully she’s not like her sister.” He said the last part under his breath, but Ruby still heard it.

“Why? What’s with her sister?” Ruby asked while pulling her hand away.

“It’s nothing.”

“Qrow?”

“It’s just, that she may or may not be a part of a secret organization that’s trying to get rid of all supernaturals.” 

“Oh that’s just great. My crush’s sister is a freaking H.A.S.C member!”

“Watch you fucking language.” 

“Uncle Qrow!”

“What?”

Ruby sighed and rested her head in her palms. “Ok ok, tomorrow I’ll have us plan out a date.” Qrow chuckled and reached over the table and ruffled her hair. Ruby lifted her head and smiled while reaching for more fries. She was more relaxed knowing she had a plan. The girl turned to look out the window next to them and watched the cars pass by. ‘Yeah,’ she thought, ‘it’ll be alright.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.A.S.C stands for Humans Against Supernatural Creatures because I'm soooo creative. (sarcasm sarcasm) If you have any other questions about the things mentioned in this chapter that aren't spoilers(like Ren's whereabouts and stuff), ask and I'll be happy to clear things up.


	3. Vasilias And Movies

The rapiers clashed against each other countless times. Weiss dodged the strikes like it was a quick paced dance routine. Hopping backwards and lunging forward, yet it looked elegant. The swords’ hits came lightning fast. Her opponent's came straight forward, but she blocked it with her own weapon and used its force to push their sword away to their side. Weiss took the opportunity and thrust her rapier into the other’s chest within milliseconds. It was a direct hit. There was a small pause of realization before she heard her instructor, James Ironwood, give a small applause.

“Well done as usual Ms. Schnee. You too Mr. Vasilias.” he said and the two bowed. He then turned to the other students on the bleachers. “Good job today everyone. I’ll see all of you next lesson. Class dismissed.” With that, everyone went to the locker rooms to get changed. As Weiss gathered her bag and belongings she saw that her cell phone had a notification. It was a text from Ruby. It was a cute picture with her smiling in her bed. She had messy hair and tired eyes, indicating she got up not that long ago. The text after it said 'Morning angel cake.'

'You know it's the afternoon, right silly?' Weiss sent back.

'Hush Weiss. It's morning.'

Weiss giggled and slipped her phone into her pocket as she exited the building which held her fencing lessons. The warm, summer air greeted her, which reminded her that the school year was almost over. Soon she’d be back at the beach, enjoying a long deserved break. The thought of her enjoying it with Ruby too made her cheeks blush. Just two happy girls together at the beach, laughing under the umbrellas while sipping sodas or enjoying ice cream and each other. Weiss realized that the beach might not be Ruby’s ideal place being a vampire and all. Maybe the boardwalk because there's places to go into.

“Hey! Weiss!” Her thoughts were interrupted by Neptune Vasilias calling for her. She turned to see Neptune and his boyfriend, Sun Wukong, heading towards her. Sun was the reason Weiss never had a chance with Nep, but that didn’t matter now that she had Ruby.

“Hello Neptune and Sun.” she greeted. She waited for them until they were by her side, walking along with her. They only lived a few blocks away from each other, so they normally walked together.

“Hey you wanna grab some coffee?” Neptune asked, referring to the coffee shop only a bit away from both their house. Weiss nodded in response.

“So, what happened to you at the dance? You just suddenly vanished.” Sun asked.

“Oh, I was with Ruby. Remember, Neptune? She asked me to meet her.”

“So you went through with her request?” he questioned but his voice sounded, unsure.

“Yeah. It went better than expected.” she said with a small blush growing. Sun began giggling in response like a child. Neptune, on the other hand, had a look of discomfort. Weiss could tell he wanted to say something but didn’t know what. “Everything okay Nep?”

“Uh yeah. It’s just- did she tell you about anything…. Weird?” Weiss's breathe hitched. She knew where this could go. But she just didn’t know the result of her answer. Are they after supernaturals or not? They always did give her an odd feeling whenever they were around, so it wouldn't surprise her if the boys were one of them. That and she trusted them. 

“What kind of weird?” 

“You know, something batty!” Sun said with a sly smile. The girl’s face instantly dropped into a disappointing glare. She could stand a lot of things, but puns were not one of them.  
“With that reaction, I’m guessing you know.”

“Yes. My apologies but I’m going to go out on a limb and say one or both of you are some type of supernatural being too.”

“Neptune is. He’s a merman.” Sun loudly whispered the last part for Nep to hear. 

“Nix, Sun. It’s called a Nix. There’s a difference.” His boyfriend retorted as they entered the coffee shop. 

“That’s a little ironic considering you’re afraid of the ocean.” Weiss muttered as she took a seat at one of the booths and handed Sun money to buy her a coffee. He knew what she liked.

“I know. The world is just against me.”

Weiss’s phone suddenly started buzzing again. She pulled it out from her pocket to see it was her sister calling. Winter was still a little wary from Weiss not coming back after the prom the day prior. A sigh escaped her lips, knowing that it wasn’t going to be good. 

“Hey sis. Everything okay?” Weiss greeted with a fake cheery voice.

“Good morning Weiss. There’s something I need to tell you. My boss needs to keep me in the office for a few extra hours or so. Then my, community group moved one of their nightly meet ups to tonight. I should be back by, like, ten.” Winter said.

“What?! But what about our dinner plans? We made a reservation and everything.”

“I know, I know. But there’s no way he’s going to let me go. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later.” She hung up before her sister could say anything else. The girl was used to that, having her sister come home at late hours because of work and meetings. But that night they were going to have dinner together. It hurt her more than usual. 

Neptune and Sun came back to her with three different drinks. Weiss quickly recognized her’s and grabbed it to put her mind somewhere else. The boys sat down with concerned looks. 

“Weiss?” Neptune asked while grabbing for one of her hands, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just… family shit.” There was a few minutes of silence. Weiss shook her and pulled her hand away. “It’s nothing. So, how’d you guys know about Ruby’s secret.”

“Oh, well, all supernatural creatures know each other to some extent. Most times, we have to look out for each other and make sure we’re okay. Especially considering some of us are getting captured or being searched for.” Neptune answered in a hush tone.

“Really? I knew it was bad but not that bad.”

“Yeah. It’s getting scary.” Weiss took another sip of her drink. Neptune telling her about what’s happening to other beings made her worry about Ruby. Knowing that Ruby could just one day be kidnapped gave her massive amounts of anxiety. She decided to call her later that day to make sure she was okay, for Ruby and Weiss’s own safety.

~  
Later that day, Ruby was cleaning the house with her father since she had nothing else to do. Qrow went to his job at the bar and Yang was at Blake’s house. Her father was in the kitchen busy with dishes while Ruby was dealing with her and her sister’s room. She was busy vacuuming when her cell phone suddenly started ringing. Ruby shutted the machine off and almost ran to her phone. It was Weiss. The girl’s face lit up as she hit ‘answer’.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey Ruby. Listen, can I come over?” Weiss asked. Her voice sounded distressed.

“Yeah, of course. Is everything okay? You don’t sound too good.”

“I’m fine, just stressed. I’ll be there in a few.” With that she hung up. Ruby stared at her phone for a few extra minutes before letting out a sigh and putting it down. She knew Weiss was lying to her by her tone. 

“Hey Dad!” Ruby called as she walked out of her room, “A friend of mine is coming over! Act appropriately!” She laughed as she heard a few pots and pan clank around.

“What are you talking about ‘act appropriately’? I’m the one who’s most mature.” Taiyang said while walking out of the kitchen. 

“Sure you are.” Ruby scoffed. She sat down on the small couch and was joined by her father. The scent of microwaving popcorn from the kitchen filled the room. Her father was always one set ahead of her.

“So, who’s the friend.” Tia asked. 

“Oh just someone I met recently.” Thankfully her father didn’t know about the whole fiasco that happened last night. Qrow just told him in the morning that he went to pick the girls up and they found Weiss knocked out. He didn’t even know what she looked like. If he did know about what happened, he’d have a fit. And that would make Qrow somehow involved, which was never a pretty sight. 

“Don’t tell me it’s a boy. You know how I feel about them around you.” Ruby let out a frustrated sigh. It was for two reasons. One, that she was reminded that her dad is one of those ‘over protective’ dads and two, that she was reminded that she wasn’t out to her dad yet. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him or think he was homophobic, but just that he’d then know both his children were not straight. When Yang came out as pansexual it took him a bit to get used it. It worries Ruby that when she tells him she’s a lesbian, he just wouldn’t accept that.

She felt a soft hand grasp her shoulder. “Ruby, you okay?” Tai asked, “You zoned out for a bit.” 

“Y-yeah.” Ruby stuttered with moving the hand off of her, “I-I was just daydreaming. And no, there is no boy coming. It’s just me and some girl that I know.” Her father nodded and stood up from the couch.

“I’ll be upstairs. Holler if you two need me.” And with that he disappeared up the steps. Ruby’s head was spinning for all the thinking she had a minute ago. Hopefully Weiss would get there soon. 

~  
The doorbell rang about ten minutes later. Zwei was going nuts in front of the door, barking and running in circle. Ruby opened the door with one hand and using her other to keep Zwei back so he wouldn’t pounce Weiss. Said girl slowly walked in as soon as the door was opened. Weiss seemed to automatically go into a more relaxed state once inside. She looked more calm and collected with a loose smile and slumped shoulders. Ruby would be lying if she said she didn’t stare, she liked Weiss better when she wasn’t tense. Ruby’s grip on Zwei’s collar slipped from not paying attention and he rushed over to the new face to try and be petted.

“Ruby you didn’t tell me you had a cute widdle doggy.” Weiss said in the voice you’d use when talking to babies. The girl dropped down to pet the dog’s head.

“Yeah, he was stuck upstairs when you were here. His legs are so short he can't properly walk down stairs.” Ruby said and smile when she heard Weiss’s beautiful laugh.

It wasn’t long until they had the movie set up and popcorn out, which was still somehow hot despite the time and it not being burnt. The movie was just some cheesy teen  
romance film to laugh at or use as white noise. They stayed quiet for the first minutes, occasionally making some joke about the shitty film or stuffing popcorn into their mouths, but Ruby was in the mood for taking.

“So, did something happen when you called me? You sounded, upset.” Ruby asked while turning to Weiss, who at that moment was shoving a hand full of popcorn in her mouth. Ruby let out a chuckle as the other tried to elegantly chewed and swallowed all the food.

“Huh? Oh right. It was just my sister. She made dinner plans with me tonight but then today she told me she wasn’t coming home till ten. I just got upset and needed someone to take my mind off it.” Weiss answered. Ruby extended her hand out to comfort her, but Weiss grabbed it. “It’s fine Ruby, it happens all the time. I’m used to it.” Before she let go, Weiss’s soft lips gently kissed Ruby’s hand as a sign of gratitude. The girl’s face when scarlet in seconds. Weiss's laughter filled her ears as she pulled her hand away in embarrassment. 

“There was actually something else I wanted to ask you.” Ruby said while trying to collect herself, “Are you, um, out to your sister?”

“Oh, no. I don’t really trust her with that stuff.”

“Really?”

“I mean, I of course love her and all, but I think she might be homophobic. Like, I try to ease her into the subject but she always changes the topic. I don’t know, maybe it's in my head but I’m better safe than sorry. Why’d you ask?”

“Well...” Ruby started while shifting a bit. “I’m out to both Yang and my Uncle Qrow, but not my dad.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t know how he’d react if he finds out both his daughters aren't straight. He acted weird when Yang came out but I think that feel didn’t last long only because she had been dating a lot of guys at that time. But in fact, he’s the only straight one in the house! I’m gay, Yang’s pan, and Qrow’s bi!” Ruby said and threw her arms up for emphasis. 

“..Wow.” Weiss mumbled. Ruby dropped her arms and curled them around herself. Her eyes fell in the direction opposite of where Weiss sat.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Ruby muttered while a tear escaped her eye.

Weiss gave a look of pity. She carefully reached over to grab Ruby’s chin and direct it so they were locking eyes. “Listen Ruby,” Weiss started in a gentle voice, “I know what you’re getting at, but I can’t tell you what you should do. This is something that you need to decide on your own. But I can give you advice. Listen to your heart and your brain, weigh out the pros and cons, and make sure that both are logical. If you stress it too much everything will become illogical and exaggerated. And also remember that you have all the time in the world, take your time.”

Ruby gave a little sniffle before thanking her. Weiss in reply gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek. “Anytime.” Weiss said as she turned back to the crappy film. Ruby’s hand reached up and softly touched where Weiss kissed her. A bright smile grew on her lips as she joined Weiss with watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nix; A German water-fairy who can shapeshift into a fish, human, or half of both. They live in rich and beautiful underwater homes. They are also associated with music and dancing and can use it to either lore sailors or to warn of death by drowning.


	4. The Past Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took awhile. School has been getting in the way, but thankfully it'll be ending soon. I hope I'll be able to update future chapters quicker. This is also a shorter chapter due to where the next one will start off and that it'll be longer.

Ruby’s eyes fluttered opened awaking from her slumber. The only thing lighting the room was from the sun shining through the window and the TV. Speaking of which, the TV was still replaying the movie the girls fell asleep to. Ruby was about to get up and stretch when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Weiss had also fallen asleep, only she had fallen asleep on Ruby's shoulder. Her cheeks blushed lightly as her silver eyes watch the white haired girl sleep.

Weiss’s breathing was soft and calming. Ruby could fall back asleep just by listening to it. There was a small smile on her face too. One that reminded the other of the night of the dance. The smile she had as they danced outside was one that Ruby would never forget. That perfect smile that made every weird and bad feeling Ruby had just disappear. The smile she had on just before, the bite. Ruby’s face dropped as the memory rushed back into her head. How badly she fucked up within those few minutes she had with her. She knows Weiss forgives her, but at the same time Ruby still hates herself for doing it.

The front door suddenly unlocked with a loud click. Zwei, who was apparently sleeping by Ruby’s feet, woke up and started barking happily again. Weiss groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her head off Ruby’s shoulder to see what was going on. Ruby sighed silently at the lost touch. At the door was Qrow returning from his night shift at the local bar. Once he saw the tired girls he gave a guilty grin. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you kids up.” He said in a raspy, tired voice.

“It’s okay. We needed to get up anyways.” Ruby responded then got a good look at her uncle, “Whoa! You okay?!” 

Ruby was referring to how he looked. His hair was a crazy mess, his work uniform (white dress shirt with black tie, dress pants, and dress shoes) had a couple rips, and he had a few bruises where his skin showed. He looked like he got hit by a bus. But knowing Qrow, it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch. The older man simply smiled at Ruby. “Yep.” he said, “It was just a bad bar fight. Some drunk asshole started yelling at me cause I couldn’t serve him any more. I told him that he had too much and then he started beating me up! Then his fucking friends joined in. I thought I was going to die. Thankfully some guy stepped in, saved me, and sent them running. I even got his number to prove it.” He rolled up his sleeve to show a phone number neatly written on his arm over another bruise. The girls leaned in to look at it. 

They both were able to recognized it as Professor Ironwood's number. Ruby from the hand writing and Weiss from also having it for lessons. “I see Uncle Qrow really struck gold this time.” Ruby joked. Weiss nodded in agreement and the two started giggling. Qrow rolled his eyes with a smile before turning to go upstairs and get some rest. Ruby got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to make them breakfast. She decided to make pancakes since they had the ingredients. 

“Should I be trusting you with kitchen work?” Weiss asked jokingly as she walked in. 

“Absolutely! Can you do me a favor and grab the measuring cup from one of the top counters?” Ruby said as she dug through the fridge for the ingredients. Ruby, despite her actions and appearance, was actually a killer cook. Especially when it came to baking. After Ruby made the batter within a few short minutes and poured it on to a pan, Weiss leaned back on the counter and watched as the pancakes cooked on the stove. Ruby was busy digging through her fridge again. But this time she seemed annoyed or possibly angry. She kept repeating, “Where is it? Where is it?” to herself. 

“What are you looking for?” Weiss asked. She come to Ruby’s side and bent down. 

“Blood packets.” Ruby mumbled while pushing a few things to looking behind them. Weiss may have felt a shiver going down her spine at the mention of blood. There was actually quite a lot of food in the fridge, so it made sense she couldn’t find something. Weiss rose back up and decided to search in the freezer. Cold air gently flew out when she opened it. Inside were about two dozen medium packets of blood stacked. Weiss tried to hold back a yelp, but a noise still came out as she turned away. Ruby stood back up and saw what Weiss saw. “Ah,” Ruby said in a more relaxed tone, “there they are. Dad must have moved them. I thought we ran out for a second.”

She took out one of the packets and rushed it under warm water to thaw out. Weiss just stood there, facing the other way in slight shock. She wasn’t very good with blood, passing out if there are large amounts, but she wasn’t going to ask Ruby not to drink something she probably needed. 

“Hey, you okay?” she heard Ruby’s gentle voice ask. But she didn’t turn around.

“Y-yeah fine. Just not good with b-blood.” Weiss was embarrassed by her stuttering. Ruby made a noise of acknowledgement. She quickly reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a black sports bottle. She poured the blood out into the bottle. 

“Ta-da! You can turn around now.” Ruby announced. Weiss did as she was told, but at the same time she smelled something burning. They turned to find that their pancakes were burning.

~

After having to make a fresh new batch and throwing the burnt ones out, they sat back down on the couch and enjoyed their breakfast. They mostly stayed quiet, only sometimes talking, as they watched whatever cartoon was on the T.V. The silence was thankfully broken when the door opened again, this time revealing Yang. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing Blake’s clothes, a baggy shirt and sweatpants she had on once, while holding a bag of her own. Ruby raised a brow as she waved to her sister.

“It’s not what it looks like. I just fell into Blake’s pool so she gave me hers.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” 

She scoffed in response, “Did you guys make pancakes?”

“There’s more in the kitchen.” Weiss perked up. Yang almost ran to the kitchen in excitement for pancakes. “You know, I didn’t know you two were sisters before. Thought you were just best friends.”

“Well she is.” Ruby said, “She’s my best friend and my sister.” 

“Is it okay for me to ask about how? You two look nothing alike.” Weiss hesitate before asking, not wanting to ask for something that’s not her business.

“I don’t mind. But it’s a little complicated. So, my dad used to be married to this one girl named Raven. From what I heard, she was beautiful and a total bad ass. She was also Qrow’s sister, that's how he’s my uncle. They're both vampires. Then Raven gave birth to Yang, but she just left soon after. We still don’t know why, Qrow said that she was told to go somewhere, but Dad just thinks she was cowardly. Qrow stuck around to help care for Yang. Then Dad dated an old friend named Summer, my mom. She was also a vampire.”

“Your dad has a thing for vampires huh?” Weiss interrupted. Ruby laughed and nodded her head.

“I’m pretty sure he does! Anyways, she gave birth to me. But when I was, probably like four, she…. Passed away. We’re still not sure how, but I think it may have been a murder. That really doesn’t matter though. Qrow was the only one here to help me learn about what I am. It’s kinda hard since half the household are humans and the other half vampires.” The two sat in silence for a while.

“I’m sorry for your losses.” Weiss whispered. 

“It’s fine. I know Raven is still out there though. Alive and well. Sometimes I have the feeling like she may be returning soon… What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Your family. What’s up with your family?”

“Oh. Where to start? I guess with my mom. I feel like I never really know her any more. She fell into a great depression awhile back and spends a lot of time drinking . My older sister, Winter, is basically my role model through all my life. She's always there for me and is amazing at everything. My father and brother on the other hand.” She took a deep breath, "My brother hates me and tries to belittle me. My father wants me to be absolutely perfect. He makes me take all different kinds of activities. And if I fail to satisfy his expectations, there are consequences." 

There was even more silence. Ruby was feeling nauseous with all the pauses. “But now he’s always on business trips.” Weiss continued, “Winter basically watches my brother and me now and make sure we're well and attending classes. She’s always stress cause she has a job that’s constantly holding her till late hours, makes sure that all of us are okay, and is in constant worry that father may never come back.”

Now it was Ruby’s turn to be upset by a story. It was now clear to her why Weiss was held up to high standards. It would surprise her if Weiss still stood to them. “Looks like we’re both a pair of misfits.” Ruby said to lighten the mood. The other gave a small smile. They changed the subject, moving on to favorite shows or movies they wanted to see. 

In the kitchen, Yang was trying to quickly put five pancakes on three plates for Taiyang, Qrow and herself. Yang’s cellphone started ringing from her, or rather Blake’s, pant pocket. It took a bit but Yang was able to pick it up with a few plates in her hands. Being an ex-waitress does have a few advantages. “Hello?” she asked in a cheery voice. 

“Yang? Is that you?” It was Nora of all people.

“Y-yeah. What’s up? Did you find any news on Ren?” Yang stuttered in a worried tone. Ren suddenly went missing some time before. Nora and Yang put finding him as their responsibility. To Yang, this was one of the most important things to her.

“More than just news! We found him!”

“What!?” the girl almost dropped the plates, but was able to sit them on the counter.

“We found him two days ago but I had no way to reach anyone else due to my phone breaking. He’s with me at Port and Oobleck’s house. He’s injured badly!” 

“On my way!” She hung up and ran into her room. She was impressed with how fast she got changed. As she ran out into the living room she saw Ruby and Weiss give her weird looks. Then she remembered the things she had to do.

“Ruby, something important came up. Later today can you run some errands for me.”

“Yeah sure.” Ruby said while Yang grabbed a sticky note from their room. She listed down all the things she had to pick up and handed it to her sister. Her heart was racing so hard she thought it would explode. “Wait Yang. What’s going on?”

“Everything’s fine. I just need to go.” She ran out the house with the door to slam behind her.

“What was that?” Weiss asked while looking at the sticky note.

“I don’t know. But I don’t think we should try and find out. She can handle it. Do you wanna come to keep me company?”

“I’d love to. I’ll just tell Winter I’ll be staying longer.” 

“Cool. You can wear my clothes if you don’t want to wear what you have.” Ruby walked away to change. But little did she know that Weiss was blushing at the thought of Ruby’s clothes on her.


	5. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I have not been on here for a bit more than a year, but I decided to come back into writing. The main problem I had was trying to figure out where the story should go (that and wanting to focus on school for a bit). I had an idea but eventually I came to hate it. Now I have a new look on this story and even went back to fix Weiss's family situation to match it with the one in the actual show. I might try to go back eventually and see if I should fix anything else but I think I'm too lazy to do that. I'll try my best to keep updating as soon as I can but I also don't want to rush the process of writing. This chapter itself is old as hell but I decided to revise and continue it from where I left off. I'm hoping you'll be able to tell where that point was, due to that hopefully meaning I improved. I also think I'm going to start working on some more fan fictions that I've wanted to do to, but I'm just going to focus on this for right now. I know this is a short chapter in compared to the long wait but I needed to put something out. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was shining brightly in the high sky as the two walked into town. The day was perfectly clear. The heat wasn’t bad enough to burn you but it was undoubtedly there. And as with most times in those types of days, there were plenty of people out too. Ruby was wearing a cute red sundress with black boots and a silver rose necklace. Weiss had on shorts with a red spaghetti strap tank top that had a white peace sign on it. With it she wore white sneakers and a black floppy hat she found under Ruby’s bed.  
Ruby wrote the list she was given on a new piece of paper and a little clearer. Yang’s handwriting was sloppy enough, but add on having to rush and Weiss was surprised Ruby even understood it. Then again Ruby’s wasn’t too neat either. The white haired girl looked over the list once more, still confused at some of the things.  
‘~Eggs  
~Milk  
~Shampoo and Conditioner  
~Candles(scented)  
~Glam  
~Live Chicken(don’t ask)  
~Flour…’  
The thing that really caught her eye was the word glam. Everything else was normal, except for the chicken. “What’s glam?” Weiss asked.  
“It makes supernaturals look like normal people. Most of us have to get this stuff. Some just look like normal humans. Thankfully it’s cheaper now.” Ruby said as started walking towards the grocery store.  
“So you don’t actually look like this?” she asked while motioning at Ruby. Her voice hinted a bit of fear.  
“Not really.” Ruby replied with a sigh, “My skin is more grey, I’m a lot thinner, and I don’t have pupils.”  
Weiss only nodded. That’s all she could do. She didn’t really know how to respond. She was creeped out but also didn’t want to make Ruby feel uncomfortable.  
~  
Yang’s heart was racing faster and faster as she got closer to the house. She decided to run due to how much stress she was in. If she got behind her motorcycle, she might crash again. Her bionic arm was twitching at the thought of driving again. The blonde halted in front of Port and Oobleck’s house. It was unmistakably theirs with the terribly mix of the tan roof and green walls.  
Her hand hovered at the door. All her anxiety was building up into a terrifying ball in the bottom of her stomach. But the door opened up before she could even knock. Port was there. He had no expression on, but he did seem a bit tired. The man moved to the side to welcome her in. She was uncomfortable with his silence. On the couch, with bruises and multiple cuts, Ren was there. Nora was sitting on the floor next to him while Oobleck placed a moist cloth on his head.  
Yang quietly walked over in shock. It felt like she was forced to take in her surroundings. She’s never seen the elf in that state before, or anyone in the room in such states. Port was still quiet and expressionless, Nora’s eyes and cheeks were red and puffy from crying and Oobleck was a mix of both. Besides Ruby, Ren was his favorite student.  
“What the hell happened?” Yang demanded. She needed answers.  
“We found Mr. Ren like this in an alley.” Oobleck answered, “There was a train station not too far from the alley. We assume he was trying to get out of town, but someone found him before he could.”  
“Will he be okay?”  
“He’ll be fine. It’s just going to take some time.” Nora said with a few stuffy sniffs.  
~  
Their shopping was almost complete. They had everything but the glam. Weiss didn’t know where they were even heading to. The place was apparently in the back corner of the town, where it looked like somewhere from a zombie apocalypse movie. The girl’s skin crawled in fear and disgust. It was vastly different from the rest of the town.  
“We’re going the right way right?” Weiss asked while moving so she was behind Ruby.  
“Yep. I probably sound have warned you about where the store was. Sorry.” She apologized and moved her bag into her other hand to have a free on for Weiss to grab. Weiss obliged, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze.  
They were reaching towards the end of the street when Weiss noticed a man leaning against the wall on an abandoned cavern. His black hoodie was covering his face. She realized that Ruby was walking up to him. They stood in front of the figure as he stared them down.  
“From the first drop of our bloodshed, may we stick together until our last bed.” Ruby said in a hushed tone. The man nodded and opened the door to the cavern. It was dark and it reeked of death and alcohol. The only thing in there were torn up paintings, a bar and a few bar stools. But there was some type of hatch that seemed to go underground Ruby was walking over to. The man from outside entered with them from behind and opened it with a key. “Thank you.” Ruby said in cheery voice.  
The man turned towards Weiss, giving her a glare. “What happens with the human?”  
“She’s with me! She won’t do any harm! I swear.”  
“Good, she’s weak anyways.” the man grumbled as he left. Weiss could only stand there and give him a glare back until he closed the door. They left their bags there and climbed down the rickety old ladder going to the underground area. Down there was a brightly lit room with a shopping counter. Among the shelves and in baskets hanging from the ceiling were a vast variety of minerals, ingredients, plants, etc. It ranged from flowers to animal parts. Some things looked liked they came from a fantasy world. Behind the counter were shelves filled with books and what looked to be potions. There was also a wooden door behind it that may have some sort of living quarter.  
“This place is so cool.” Weiss whispered while gently touching petals of a large purple flower in a pot.  
“I know right? Its sad that we have to keep it down here, but it has to stay a secret.” Ruby said while hitting a silver bell on the counter.  
The other nodded at the information. The door opened with a girl who was about their age. At first she looked normal besides her eyes that reminded her of snakes and how thin her body was, but from her waist down was the body of a green serpent. Her long, light green hair was let down to show it’s full length. There was an annoyed expression at first, but as soon as Ruby made eye contact with her she smiled.  
“How’s it going Ruby? Who’s the friend?” she asked as she rested her hands on the counter. When she smiled, her fangs were the center of attention.  
“Hey Emerald! This is Weiss. We’re here to get more glam.”  
Emerald nodded. “Mercury!” she yelled, “Get the Rose-Long’s glam supply!” There was a loud bang in the back. A grey haired man, presumably Mercury, walked out while carrying a wooden crate labeled ‘Rose-Long’. The man’s skin looked like it was made of stone. He had a pair of large, grey wings on his back and a pair of long, curled horns on top of his head. Mercury rested the crate on the counter with no gentleness. Emerald opened it up to show small bottles filled with a purple liquid.  
“Am I done here?” Mercury asked in a harsh tone. That was when Weiss noticed that the man was almost glaring. But Ruby seemed to not notice it at all. Weiss come to the terms that there must have been some bad blood between the two. “I have other things to do.”  
Emerald nodded and shooed him away with her hand. “Anything else?”  
“Nope. Thank you Emerald! Next time I'll get more of those cookies I brought last week, okay?” Ruby replied with a bright smile. In Weiss’s head, she realized there was something up with both the people who ran the shop. They look annoyed but she could not tell if it was her and Ruby, or they were just like that with everyone. The thought still lingered Weiss’s mind as they were back outside.  
“So, what was up with them?” Weiss asked. Ruby turned to her confused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Nothing.” Weiss quickly killed the topic. Perhaps she was simply over thinking things. Hopefully that was the case. The girl watched Ruby as they walked back toward the city and out of the abandoned area. Looking at her let Weiss forget about all the troublesome things. Her sister not hearing much from her, the area around her, the previous people at the store, the events of the other night. It was too much too fast. She let herself have a long inhale and exhale of air. If anything else is to happen, Weiss needed to take in the calming moment.  
-  
Yang was lying on the couch upside down, trying to focus on the television. Knowing that someone who you consider a friend is badly hurt was driving her crazy. She was told to head home from Port and Oobleck’s house when her temper started getting the better of her. It felt like there was nothing she could do but wait for them to say he’s better. Zwei seemed to sense her pain as he came over to her and licked her face.  
The door opened with Ruby and Weiss giggling about something with hands filled with bags. They were placed onto the counter and the box with three large holes started to jiggle around. Yang got up and helped the girls put all the groceries away. Her little sister gently grabbed her shoulder.  
“What happened with Ren?” Ruby asked.  
“Oh, they found him. He’s going to be fine but needs to stay at Port and Oobleck’s for a bit.” At Yang’s answer Ruby smiled and bounced on her toes. Weiss had a smile at the news as well. Yang was glad that they could also stop worrying about him. It was news they all need to hear.  
The moment was interrupted by the box with the chicken in it break open from the chicken scratching the walling. It ran off the counter and into the living room. Yang went to grab it but Zwei had also decided to chased after it, scaring it more. The two ran after the creature as Ruby laughed at the scene and Weiss climbed onto one of the counters in fear. The chase could have gone on forever, but within a second a black blur snatched the chicken and brought it to the other side of the room. The creature stopped at the wall, and it’s appearance made Weiss let out a small cry.  
The creature had ghostly light grey skin. It’s ears were pointed and about three inches. It’s eyes were white except for tiny black irises. The figure was extremely skinny and had long, sharp, yellow nails that match it’s teeth. It’s teeth dug deep into the chicken as it twitched underneath the figure. The thing choked the food like any wild predator with it’s prey, on all fours and making small growling noises. The only indication of who it could be was the slicked back black hair and the faced it had on Qrow’s clothes.  
Yang grabbed a glam, walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head. She shouted, “Qrow, control yourself! We have someone over!” as she uncapped the bottle. The chicken was immediately dropped and he looked up at her. He opened his mouth and let out a long, pointed tipped tongue. Only a drop left the bottle and landed on the tongue. In the blink of an eye, he turned back to his more human-looking form. He looked at Weiss and gave a small embarrassed apology.  
It was then Weiss noticed she was shaking in fear. As Ruby giggled at Qrow’s embarrassment and Yang scolded him for scaring her and Weiss, she could only think, ‘Oh, so that’s what a vampire actually is.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes. I did just rip off the idea of Glamour from The Wolf Among Us and make it basically a potion instead. I'll admit to my flaws and lack of creativity in the naming of it. I also have no idea why the paragraphs are not spaced properly. On docs and in editing the looked normal, but the website just fucks it up and refuses to fix them.


	6. A New Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, please note that I edited all the past chapters (except the first) to fit with how I want this story to go. A big thing I re-did was Weiss and Blake's relationship. I decided to revise Blake's role entirely in this fan-fiction into something I liked better. I also got rid of Yang and Ren's romantic background because I felt it was not needed. Originally it was just going to be used for completely unnecessary drama. So instead it's now simply platonic.  
> There is also an important detail involving the supernaturals that I feel I could have explained better but I could not form the words properly. So my apologies in advance if it's confusing.   
> I've also been listening to Heathers the Musical a lot so there's a not so stumble reference to it because I'm terrible.

The city was quiet in the dark of the night. All the businesses had closed hours ago. Every now and again one may see a late night drinker trying to stumble their way home. A full moon hung in the sky with barely visible stars joining it. Under a particular streetlight at a corner in front of a building’s side stood a tall man in a white trench coat and leaning on a cane. He stood there, focused on the cigar in his hand. He was waiting. The sound of quickly moving feet brought him out of his trance.

A shorter man in a black suit was running towards the taller figure clutching a small letter tightly. When he reached the other, he bent to catch his breath. The man in the coat glared at him impatiently. “Well?” he asked. The messenger nodded and showed the letter with a shaky hand. The taller one snatched and opened it. Inside was writing so messy it looked like chicken scratch. But the man could read the whole thing. He gave a satisfied smirk and nodded. 

“Excellent news! She’ll be glad to hear about this.” the man said, and he hit his cane on the wall behind him. A black portal big enough for him to go through suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Where it would lead to could not be seen. “Now come along you, we have work to do.”

“B-but Torchwick, sir, he said some of them refuse to help.” The short one said standing up straight. 

Roman Torchwick gave a small shrug. “Not a problem. If they refused, then that means they would’ve only gotten in the way. That or they're just too chicken to join us. And if that’s case,” he turned back to the other. His green eyes were suddenly bright red with the white’s turning a shade of black to match the pupils. Roman grinned to show his uncomfortably pointed teeth. “we’ll just have to give them a little push.” 

-  
After school, Ruby drove with her father and her friends Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha to Port and Oobleck’s house. At school the trio caught her up will news regarding Ren’s condition and she promised to go with them there next time they visited. Taiyang came along with flowers for the boy and to help support the two teachers. The two men were beyond tired but still showed up to their job. It was admirable. He was also the only one of them besides Pyrrha who could legally drive. Yang declined coming due to an upcoming project. But Ruby knew that it was because Yang didn’t want to see her injured friend in case she got angry again. 

At the house, Ren’s condition was only a little better. He was conscious but it hurt too much to move. He could only lay on the couch as his friends and teachers figured out a solution. They could not take him to a hospital in risk of being revealed. The friends sat around him as the adults talked in the kitchen. 

“We’re going to head to the forest tomorrow.” Ren told them, “It usually gives me my mental strength, so hopefully it’ll give physical strength as well.”

Ruby looked at him thoughtfully. “Why doesn’t Jaune’s angel-ly stuff help him?” she asked. Jaune’s kind, angels, were usually supposed to be able to help with certain situations by doing things such as healing those in need, among other things. 

“The wounds are too big.” Jaune said with a sigh, upset with what little he could do for his friend. “I can only heal small things like paper cuts and cat scratches. Not serious injuries. I still need practice.” Seeing his disappointment in himself, Pyrrha’s hand appeared behind Jaune and gently rubbed his back to reassure him. He gave a small smile back to her. 

They all soon moved onto other topics. School, shows, anything else that didn’t involve Ren’s accident. Ruby thoughts wandered back to Weiss almost every minute though. 

During school she would see her in her group of snobby friends being quiet and daydreaming. Weiss was usually as talkative as the others, but not today. She also walked through a different hallway to avoid where the jocks and other athletes liked to gather and chat. In class, Ruby caught Weiss either staring off through the window or at her. She didn’t know whether this meant Weiss was going to start changing or not, due to that sometimes happening when people go out of routine. And if she was to, would this change be good for the white haired girl or would it be a mistake? 

-  
“Ms.Schnee! What’s gotten into you?” Ms.Rosemary shouted as the girl messed up another key. It had been hard to focus on playing the piano with all the thoughts circling around her head. She’s always had them, but now they were louder. More active as well. 

“My apologies Ms. I’m just tired.” Weiss said. It was not the full truth, but she was not lying either. 

Her teacher shook her head. “You think Beethoven stopped when he was tired from playing?” She checked her watch and let out a frustrated noise. “Times up. By next lesson I expect you to know how to play this song backwards.” And with that Weiss was forced out of the old lady’s house. At that moment the young girl realized today was not her day. Everything was off. She could not focus on anything, people were suddenly more annoying that before, and it became hard to think of anything that could help her. She would have talked to Ruby, but did not want to bug her after being together all weekend. Weiss got out her water bottle from her bag and almost chugged all of it back. If she started to walk back to her house now then she would have more time for a small nap. 

It was then she noticed Blake Belladonna walking toward her. Normally she would have not known who she was due to her friends never bothering themselves with people like her. She was one of those shy, awkward kids who wore dark clothes and usually sat alone or with one or two other people. For Blake, those two others were Yang and Ruby. But she knew mostly Blake because, unlike most girls who fell into this category, most of the asshole boys created sexualized fantasies about her in their imagination. To them, she was the opposite of how she presented herself when it came to sex. She was a Veronica Sawyer, and they were just a bunch of Kurts and Rams . It was more than vulgar to listen to. Weiss had always felt bad for her in the past. Perhaps that was why when Blake passed her by, Weiss joined by her side. 

It didn’t take long for Blake to notice her, even if she was slightly distracted by a cheap game on her phone. She got a quick peek at the white haired girl. When she smiled and gave a small wave, Blake pocketing her phone and mentally prepared for social interaction. “Hello.” She greeted simply.

“Hey.” Weiss greeted back. When a few seconds of silent passed Weiss asked, “You’re Blake right?” 

“Yeah.” Blake answered with eyebrow raised, “How do you know-”

“I know Ruby and Yang!” Weiss interrupted. It’d be easier and better if Weiss used that excuse than saying what she heard about her. “I’m Weiss Schnee.” She held out her hand for the other girl to shake it.

Blake looked at the hand questionably. “Aren’t you with the girls who make fun of me?” 

Weiss dropped her hand. She was about to say one thing, but closed her mouth to think. “I was. Technically still am with them. But I never wanted nor thought of making fun of you.” She didn't know that Blake knew about what happened around her. At times like those she just silently prayed the taunts and rumors fell on deaf ears. But this new knowledge built a deep, painful feeling in her stomach. 

“Did you ever try to stop them?” Weiss could tell what Blake was doing. She wanted to know if she could trust Weiss enough to even be able to talk to her without having to be afraid. Weiss nodded. 

“I did try. But it's hard to talk to people like them about common sense and respect.” She answered. She was not lying. Weiss tried to stop it by shifting the conversation subtlety and sabotage pathetic pranks. One time Blake came to school with a new car, and for April Fools Day the group wanted to egg it. But before they could Weiss got rid of all the eggs they had bought for the plan. She could never outright say those things were wrong to do to their faces at the time. She cared more about her reputation back then. But now she didn't care too much. 

Blake must have sensed Weiss’s thoughts as she nodded and reach for Weiss’s hand that she had previously held up, and shook it. The tight feeling in Weiss’s stomach became a little less painful knowing that things were going to be okay with her. They chatted down the road and parted ways when they had to. Weiss also learned that day that Blake only lived about a block away from her. 

At home, it was quiet as usual. Her brother was likely golfing and her mother, as always, drinking. As Weiss made her way to her bedroom, she saw Winter curled up on the couch sleeping. The younger sister smiled. Winter always looked stressed awake but looked somewhat at peace asleep. Weiss grabbed the blanket used as cushioning for one of the chairs and rested it on her sister. Winter shifted slightly at the softness and gave a tiny smile. It reminded Weiss of old pictures when she was a baby and Winter curled up with her at night for to stop her crying. 

Live was more peaceful back then. Her younger brother was still in her mom’s belly, Winter enjoyed her life, her mom was active with the kids, and her father actually seemed to care about the family. The moment it all changed was when Winter got a C on a report card. The thought stopped there. Thinking about it made Weiss’s stomach hurt. She continued her way upstairs, leaving her sister to enjoy her rest. 

After working on her homework, Weiss laid down onto her bed. Her eye closed on their own from lack of energy. It was still quite, but there was the quiet sound of movement downstairs. Winter was likely awake and working on dinner. Weiss relaxed on the soft comfort of the bed. Tomorrow was a new day. A new day that could either be hell or be survivable. Whatever it was Weiss was going to have to face it. Her phone next to her buzzed and lit up. She quickly grabbed it in a secret hope that it was Ruby. It was not. In fact, it was someone she did not want to speak to at all.

‘BIG PARTY FRIDAY!! It’s Jules’ birthday Friday and we have to go!! Cardin and his group are going to be there and Ray is bringing beer.’ It was a text from one of the girls in her group. The girl who sent her the text, Pearl, was always into big parties and has yet to miss one. Weiss let out a groan.

‘Idk, I might have piano lessons that day. Plus I don’t know what my sister will say. Can’t you go with just the others?’ she texted back. She knew that Winter would not mind as long as she didn’t mention the alcohol part, and she also knew that she had no lessons Friday. But she still did not want to go to a party where she’s just going to stay in the bathroom the whole time, again. Seconds after it sent she got a response back.

‘OMG Weiss stop being so fucking lame! Everyone else said yes! Don’t be such a pussy just sneak out if you have to.’ Weiss let out another groan. There wasn’t way to get out of it. 

‘Fine I’ll go.’

“YYYAAAYYY!! Bout time. I’ll pick you up at 8:00.”

Weiss felt like throwing her phone across the room. It wasn’t right that she had to be dragged everywhere. The girls have never done anything for her, so why did she do everything they told her to? Weiss knew the answer, guilt. They made her feel guilty if she said no and continued to do so until she said yes. It was an endless and torturous cycle.   
Her whole relationship with her group was unfair. She slammed her fist onto her bed roughly, but it could not satisfy her need to pouch something. Her eyes shut close again, her body desperately wanted sleep. She prayed in her mind that she would catch an illness before Friday.

-  
Ruby and Taiyang were driving back to their house at sunset. They spent almost the whole day at Port and Oobleck’s with Ren. Jaune and Pyrrha made their way out an hour before and Nora was sleeping over with Ren. She has been doing that for the past few nights ever since they found him. She was scared to leave his side again. After everything those two had been through, it made sense why she would feel that way. 

They were not far from their destination when they were on the street Ruby knew Blake lived on. That was until she sensed something deeply wrong. There was a feeling in her gut that almost made her puke. She felt her heart stop for a minute. On instinct she told her dad to pullover. The car did it so suddenly Ruby almost fell over in her seat. Tai panted from the sudden shock. “Rubes, what the heck?!” he shouted. But she couldn’t reply. 

Despite how different they all are from each other in terms of looks and abilities, all supernatural creatures have one special thing in common. They can all sense and detect each other. They can also sometimes tell any dangerous intentions of one from this unexplainable power. It’s harder to tell if someone is a creature and their thoughts depending on the distance and how powerful the creature is. The closer and weaker that creature is, the easier it is to detect and read them. No one on Blake’s street was a creature as far as   
Ruby knew, but suddenly Ruby could detect one nearby. The reason she panicked was because it had apparently murderous intent, and that always ended badly.

She got out of the car in hopes of being able to actually see who it was. That was when she noticed a few houses ahead that Blake’s front door was busted open. In fact, the door was torn off and in the front yard. Taiyang also saw this and began to run towards the house. As they got up to the house Ruby also noticed that one of the cars that the family used was not in the driveway, meaning that Blake’s parents were out for the night and not home. Ruby could only pray that Blake was with them as well. Inside the house it was dark. Some of the furniture was either scratched up or knocked over onto the floor. Upstairs was the sound of feet moving and things being moved around.

The two carefully sneaked up the stairs, knowing that one wrong move and the infiltrator would know they were there. When they reached the upstairs hallway, Ruby got the stench of dog and blood in her nose. More specifically, wolf blood. On the floor were small drops of said blood and large, dirty paw prints. One of the doors in the hallway, the one that was Blake’s bedroom, was open with the lights on. The wall opposite to the door showed the shadow of a large wolf searching through something. Ruby, connecting all the clues, knew they were dealing with a werewolf. She could already feel her glam begin to slowly wear off in preparation of a fight. Then, there was a loud female scream from the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't see Jaune being an angel as me trying to shove a religion like Christianity into the story. Many religions share the concepts of angels and I thought it fit Jaune's character. In fact many other creatures have ties with religions as well. Just see the angels as another type of supernatural. I thought I should state this now just in case. (Just to also clarify, I don't follow any religion so I would not try to do that anyways.)


	7. The Wolf of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick and important announcement! The next chapter after this may take a long time to make. I have finals coming up and I'm also going an a two week trip where I won't have time to write. It takes me forever to write these chapters so I don't know when I'll have time to write before I get back. So either expect a shorter chapter soon-ish or a normal length chapter in a while. (The latter is honestly more likely)

“Get Blake, I’ll distract it!” Ruby felt herself say and made a mad dash for the bedroom as soon as she heard the scream. In the room a large wolf like creature was looking over a scarred and bleeding Blake. As soon as Ruby entered the room, the werewolf turned it’s attention to her. Werewolves were a type of creature that Ruby had only heard about from her Uncle Qrow’s stories. But they were almost exactly as he described them. They looked like exaggerated wolves due to having sharper teeth, longer claws, and messier fur. Their bodies were shaped in such a odd way that they could walk on both all fours or on it’s twos. If it were to stand on it’s twos, it would tower Ruby. Other than the human-like shape of their bodies, they had the same features as any other wolf. 

A combination of blood and drool leaked out of its mouth. It’s golden eyes connected with her silver ones. A low growl came from the wolf as it slowly made it’s way away from Blake. Ruby, from the corner of her eye, saw her father peek into the room. He slowly made his way to Blake, who was passed out from presumably blood loss. The werewolf saw her eyes quickly glance at her father and attempted to charge at him. But before it could even make a step Ruby lunged at the wolf, grabbing it around it’s body tightly. It was surprised with Ruby’s strength, and so was she. With the wolf caught, Tai ran to Blake and quickly carried her out of the room.

The wolf struggled in the girl’s arms. It bit and clawed at her until she had to let go. It went back to a fighting stance. Ruby could tell that the wolf was already quite worn out from how it was heavily breathing. She guessed it was from trying to break into Blake’s house. Ruby felt the lesser injuries on her arms already almost healing completely. In a vampire’s true form their regeneration was almost five times faster. But the more serious injuries took longer. The wolf attempted to quickly escape through the window, but Ruby grabbed it’s tail and prevented it from moving any further. It worked for a second before it used its powerful hind legs to kick Ruby to the opposite side of the room. When she hit the wall she felt her breath leave her.

She could barely keep her eyes open. But when she could she saw the wolf slowly approaching her. Ruby attempted to stand up using the wall as support. Her body was trembling. The werewolf got on it’s twos and threw Ruby to another side of the bedroom with it’s powerful arms. Ruby felt great pain as she hit Blake’s dresser, the force then making the items on it fall onto her. She let out a loud yelp on impact. The girl knew there was no way she could attempt get up again with the wolf still in the room. A small, human chuckle came from the werewolf. It was greatly enjoying her torment.

“Are you done yet?” the wolf asked sarcastically. It’s voice was deep and perfectly understandable. 

Ruby tried to catch her breath. “W-why? Why are yo-you doing this?”

“Simple.” He said with a grin. “Because I was told to.”

“By who?” Ruby demanded. The werewolf laughed again. He grabbed her by the throat and held her in the air with sudden new found strength. She tried to rip his hand away from her but she was too weak. She could feel herself struggle and gasp for air. The werewolf watched as she slowly suffocated in his grip. Ruby closed her eyes tightly to avoid her attacker’s vicious smirk. 

Just before she could pass out, the werewolf let out a howl of pain. She was dropped onto the floor forcefully. When she opened her eyes she saw that there was a sharp kitchen knife stuck into his lower abdomen. The wolf looked up from the wound to his attacker, then had a look of fear. Ruby looked behind her to see someone she would not had thought of finding and helping her. Glynda Goodwitch, the head mistress at Ruby’s school, was standing in the door frame staring down the werewolf. There was a small beat before the werewolf dashed out of the room through the window. Ruby felt a large weight on her shoulders suddenly lift off. Glynda took a few few seconds to use her telekinetic powers to fix up the bedroom, then looked back at Ruby. Her expression was hard to determine, but there was a hit of concern. 

“Ms. Rose,” she started, “what is going on and where is Ms. Belladonna.” Ruby explained the situation slowly and where she believed Blake had gone, which was hopefully to her house. Glynda listened intently, nodding every once in awhile. When she was finished, she bent down to let Ruby wrap her arm around her neck and use her for support. Thankfully the mistress was not wearing her tall heels that night. “I’m going to bring you home. I’ll tell Blake’s parents about what happened, and they’ll make an excuse for the cops if they ask about any noises.” Ruby nodded in response.

Ruby did not know how, but Blake had ties with supernaturals through her family. It was apparently complicated as Blake never sat down and explained it to her or anyone yet. All Ruby knew was that Blake’s parents and Glynda, a powerful witch who seemed to be a master in the field of telekinesis, was on her side. When they went through the house Glynda used her powers to leave no trace of an intruder entering. If she left no trace, then no one who did not know about supernaturals would ask questions. It was more to protect Ruby and the Belladonnas rather than the enemy. 

As they exited the house Ruby saw a black convertible parked in front of the house and got in with Glynda. The rear view mirror on the passenger’s side was smashed into pieces and so were the ones inside the car, which Ruby was pretty sure was dangerous. “Ms. Goodwitch, what were you doing here?” Ruby asked from the passenger's side. 

“The same reason you were here. I sensed danger and had to help.” she replied. The car ride to Ruby’s house was quiet. The girl felt her injuries slowly begin to heal up. It was like a splash of cold water on a summer’s day. It was also when she realized she was fully out of her glammed form when she looked at her hands. She had not seen her own self in that form in a long time. She never liked to. Ruby always thought she looked like those who killed endless of people in the past. Glynda noticed Ruby growing uncomfortable from her own appearance. “I keep extra bottles in the glove compartment. Help yourself.” 

Ruby gave her a quiet thank you and reached into the glove compartment. She took one and, in an instant, watched her hands go back into a more human form. She let herself sigh and relax into the seat. The drive to her house was not long, only lasting for a few more minutes. When Glynda parked in front, Ruby smiled at the sight of her father’s car in the driveway. It was exactly as it was when she last saw it. He was safe. 

The witch wished her a safe night and drove off when Ruby entered her house. Her father came running over as soon as the door had opened. He embraced her tightly and went on a tangent about how worried he was. All she could do was hug back. That was when Ruby noticed Yang and Qrow in the living room as well. Yang’s hair was a mess and was looking through many books that contained information about supernatural creatures. She piled all the books together into two piles. One that she read and ones that she had yet to. She gave her little sister and big smile but then went right back to the books. Qrow, still in his work outfit, sat on the couch and seemed to be trembling. He had his face buried in his hands.

“Dad, where’s Blake?” Ruby asked. Tai pulled back and processed the question for a moment.

“Oh, right. She’s in the guest bedroom. She’s all patched up.” he responded. Ruby nodded, happy that her friend made it back okay.

“Good! So it’s not too late to reverse it right?” her question was answered with silence. Painful and awful silence. “What’s wrong?” Ruby asked to the whole room. Yang seemed to  
be going through the books at a faster pace. Tai turned to his ex-step brother. Qrow looked up at him as well. His eyes were slightly red and puffy. 

Uncle Qrow got up and walked slowly towards Ruby. “Rubes,” Qrow began, “I don’t know if it’s too late or not. I don’t know how to reverse a werewolf bite. No one really does.” Ruby’s heart sank. She could not form words, so she only shook her head. Qrow continued, “To my knowledge, no one can reverse a werewolf bite. I don’t know why. It has never been recorded anywhere. And Blake’s bite is so deep I first thought the werewolf was trying to eat her.”

A large book hit her uncle in the back of the head. The thrower, Yang, stared angrily back at her uncle. She was exhausted but adamant for answers. “Don’t say that.” Yang mumbled and continued with her previous searching. There was another strong silence. The pain from it hurt more than when she fought the werewolf.  
“Can I go see her?” Ruby asked while tugging on her father’s arm. He frowned but it was quickly replaced by a wry smile.

“No Ruby, you should get some rest.” Tai replied. Qrow nodded next to him. The two did not always agree on everything, in fact it was almost as if they never did. Seeing them give Ruby the same look of concern made her nod her head and go to her bedroom. In her room was her sister’s and her’s mirror that they shared. She understood why they were concerned. 

Her hair was messy, there were dark bags under her eyes, and her skin was still a little grey. In fact it seemed like her true form was still there staring at her. Ruby’s eyes were barely a shade of silver and her teeth were still a little sharp. Glynda made her own glams that fitted to her own needs, which is to say that they don’t do much as Glynda does not look any different in her other form, so that is why they did not work like the ones Ruby usually gets. Ruby got undressed to get in her pajamas, but could not look at herself any longer. With her clothes off she could see the unhealthy skinniness mixed with bruises and scratches that were fixing themselves painfully slow. The girl began to wish she was completely in her true form so that she was unable to see herself in the mirror. 

After she got her pajamas on she layed down onto her bed. There was a quiet knock on her door. Ruby rolled her eyes but still yelled, “Come in!” regardless. Her uncle walked in and slowly shut the door behind him. He sat next to her and his expression was unusual. Normally he was at least somewhat happy, but there was no sign of joy on his face. Ruby sat up when she noticed this. 

“So, a werewolf huh?” Qrow stared at the flask in his hand. Tai liked to joke that he was born with that thing. Ruby nodded in response. “That was your first real encounter with someone dangerous right?”

Ruby hesitated. She had not thought of that. The only people she ever trained with were Qrow and Yang. Fighting was important for a supernatural creature to learn. When you know there are beings so powerful and can be so dangerous, you need to protect yourself. Ruby nodded again. 

“You shouldn't have stayed there.” There was a tense pause. 

“Wha-”

“It was too dangerous!” Qrow cut her off. “You could have died! You're lucky Glynda was in the area or who knows what that thing could have done!” 

“How'd you know about Glynda?” Ruby asked, stopping Qrow short. 

“I called her when Tai got home with Blake!” Qrow answered. “That’s beside the point. The point is you should have ran. He was too strong for you!”

“And let Blake get hurt?!” Ruby was off the bed and standing in front of her uncle. “Uncle Qrow I know you want me to be safe but she was in need of help. I can’t just ignore it. You taught me to help others in need. You taught me to use my powers for good. Now you want me to just run away and ignore it!” Qrow didn’t respond. He did not even attempt to. He only hung his head down. Ruby shook her head. “I won’t just run. I can-”

Before she could finish Qrow wrapped his arms around Ruby’s waist and rested his head against her. Out of any reaction, it was that last thing Ruby expected. “You’re right. But I don’t wanna lose you too.” Qrow said, muffled by her shirt. Ruby’s heart stopped for a moment. She was suddenly remembered she saw him crying when she got in the house.  
Ruby wanted to ask more. She wanted to see if it possibly had anything to do with her mother. But she couldn’t. It was not the right time. Instead she said, “I’ll be more careful, but I’m still going to help people.” Ruby felt Qrow nod and release her. His eyes were puffy again. He rustled her hair and left the room with a “Sweet dreams kiddo.”

A few minutes later, as Ruby layed back into bed, she pulled out a small black box from under her bed. She unlocked its latch and opened it. Inside was a even smaller silver pendant with the engraving of a rose. It was made by Summer Rose before she died. Ruby had it ever since she was a baby and it was the only thing she had left of her mother. Her thumb rubbed around the pendant. Ruby relaxed to the feeling of the little cracks and small designs on it. She may not have known her mother well, but she could feel the love within it. 

She kissed the pendant softly before putting it back into its case. On the lid of the box was the message ‘For my little Ruby, who shall live strong and bring joy to the world. Just like you did for me.’ in silver letters. She felt her tears slowly run down her cheeks. Ruby quickly wiped her face with the bottom of her shirt before placing the box back into its hiding place. 

~

From one of the windows in the house, Weiss Schnee watched as a group of people from the neighborhood, police men, and news reporters gathered around the Belladonna residence. The red and blue lights had originally caught her attention. Her mind was racing with questions when she first saw the scene. She could also make out her sister within the crowd. Her white hair and tense stance gave her away. 

Ghira and Kali Belladonna were talking to the crowd very calmly. Weiss was at first worried about Blake when she realized the girl was nowhere to be seen. But as she watched the parents answer questions she realized they did not seem very panicked. Weiss knew Blake’s parents loved their child deeply, so the fact that they were not that paranoid lead Weiss to believe that Blake was absent to the crime. At least she hoped. 

As the night continued on the people left the property and the Belladonnas went back inside. She heard the front door open from down stairs. Weiss didn't want to be caught out of her room that late so she tried to get back in. But before she could reach the door she heard an elegant yet beyond tired voice ask, “So what was that all about?”  
It belonged to her mother. She was likely in the middle of watching her soap operas. Weiss heard Winter reply, “I'm not sure. Old woman Josie apparently heard a lot of commotion from the Belladonna house and called the police. But when they got there, everything was fine.”

“And where were the Belladonnas? I didn't see their car earlier.”

“Apparently the parents were out shopping while the kid is at her friend’s house.” 

There was the sound of a glass cup being placed on a saucer. Their mother asked, “And the news station was there because?”

“You know them, they need anything these days to report.” Their mother let out a small chuckled, something she rarely did. “But I don't personally believe the Belladonnas mother. I think there's more to the story.”

“Oh let me guess.” Their mother sounded annoyed suddenly. But Weiss knew what she was going to say. “It had something to do with ghosts or witches. Or perhaps a werewolf and snuck into their house? You need to stop believing in such things. Even if they were real why would anyone go after such kind folks like the Belladonnas?” 

“Mother I don't mean to be rude but you barely even go outside. How do you know what those things are up to or not?”

“I used to go before your father came into my life.” There was only silence after that. Weiss quickly left the scene and escaped to her room. It was weird hearing about supernaturals from people who did not know anything about them. Weiss felt like she was lying to all of them simply by not saying anything. She also did not know that her mother thought the Belladonnas were kind folk, unlike Winter who always had something to say. Weiss could feel her head hurt with how much she was trying to analyze the conversation. 

All Weiss knew was that she was going to make sure Blake was really okay in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Glynda being a witch with telekinesis can be seen as boring because I barely changed her and it's very on the nose but I would feel unsatisfied if she was anything else. Anything else to me would just not fit her as well. That or there is but it's just pointless when she basically already fits the part in the actual show.


	8. Building Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back and with a new chapter! Can't wait to get back into the swing of things and write more for this. I'm honestly getting a little attached to it. Also just a heads up, I jumped around a bit on the timing in this one. So if you get lost or are confused, just comment and I'll try to clear things up. Hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

It was about six in the morning when Ruby opened her eyes. Her bed was a mess from her movement last night. In her dreams she recalled memories of the night before. Everything that happened regarding the werewolf, Glynda, and Blake. She felt like she re-lived the first fight she faced. The one that she knew would not be her last. She slowly lifted herself out of bed. Her body was beyond sore. 

“Morning sis.” Yang said softly in the bed next to Ruby’s. The greeting gave the younger sister a small jump, but she recovered quickly.

“Morning Yang.” Ruby replied. She grabbed her school uniform from on top her dresser and left the room. From the hallway she could see that the lights in the living room and kitchen were on. Usually it was Yang and her who were up first. Ruby brushed it off and went into the bathroom. In the mirror, she looked like a mess. Her hair was crazy, the bags under her eyes were only a little lighter, and her breath reeked of death. She gently splashed water on her face, then got to work.

After finishing up making herself look presentable and got dressed, she headed to the kitchen. It was not until then when she remembered some very important information. Blake was at her house. She remembered because said girl was asleep on the couch with an open box of cereal next to her. Blake’s hand was still in it as well. The girl was also wearing Yang’s pajamas, which were much bigger on her than Ruby would have guessed. It was likely due to Yang having a more built body compared to Blake’s slim one. The television was also on but was so quiet it could not be heard from anywhere else in the house.

It was a few minute before anyone else came out. When Yang entered the kitchen, Ruby had already made her sister a bowl of cereal after she made her own. The older sister thanked her with a smile and ate. The house was quiet, something Ruby needed. She focused on what was being played on the T.V. There was some form of an early morning re-run on. It was about three kids at some weird camp with a very cheery camp counselor. It did not look like something Ruby thought Blake would be into. 

Taiyang slowly began to walk down the stairs. The creaking interrupted the silence. When he entered the kitchen and got comfortable, Ruby asked, “So, what’s going to happen to Blake?” 

Tai shrugged his shoulders. “Her parents said they’re going to find someone who they believe can help them find out who is responsible for what happened. Till then, they asked us to let her stay here for a bit. It’ll be Blake’s safest choice.” he said. The girls nodded in response. “We’ll get her belongings later on, but she’s not going to be at school today.”

“That’s understandable.” Yang commented while bringing her bowl to the sink. She sounded tired and drained of energy. “Still couldn’t find anything on the bite.” Her shoulders slumped down as her head lowered slightly. Their father got up and rested his hand on his daughter’s shoulder. He mumbled words of encouragement into her ear before heading back upstairs with a, ‘Good luck at school girls!’.

~

The air was oddly chilly as they drove to the Emerald Forest. Nora sat in the back with Ren’s resting head on her shoulder while Oobleck and Port sat in the front, with Port behind the wheel. They have not been in the car for long, but with Ren’s situation it felt like forever. They were on their way certain spot with some type of tree that might help Ren. Although Port was driving, Oobleck was the one who knew all about it. He gave Port directions to an oddly clear and smooth path that went through the forest to get to it. Nora felt as though plants were moving out of their way to let them through. Thick morning mist covered the area. The greens of the trees looked healthy from the spring that had recently passed by. The group reached their destination before they knew it. The car came to a slow stop. Ren rose up slightly, and a small smile formed on his face. They all got out of the vehicle, Ren having to be supported by Nora.

In front of the car was a large tree in a small clear opening. The tree reached the clouds in the sky with it’s abnormal height. It’s leaves were different shades of green, some being dark like wet moss while others were light like fresh grapes. Among the leaves were many small, white and yellow, six-petaled flowers. In its multitude of branches were dozens of bird nests housing a variety of birds. The area surrounding it was cleared, the other trees around it from not so far forming a perfect circle around it. 

Suddenly, millions of small yellow lights slowly came out from the tree’s leaves and made their way to the group. The lights traveled in small groups together, but they themselves were no bigger than an eraser on a pencil. They began to create a rather long and large circle just above the group and their vehicle. Their flying was smooth and calming. As they did, a few of them changed their colors to blue, pink, green, and more. There was a steady rhythm with their flickering. Nora let out a small ‘Wow!’. 

Oobleck slowly reached his hand up toward them. One slowly fell down onto his middle finger. He brought the little light closer to his face. He could see a white eye look up at him. A mouth appeared as well, and gave a smile. Oobleck gave a smile back and the light went back to the tree. The other lights stopped for a brief moment, then followed the light back to the tree as well. 

Nora opened and closed her eyes, and shook her head. “What was that?” she asked in disbelief. She could see the doctor take a big inhale of air with a large smile on his face. 

“Spirits of the forest.” Oobleck replied, “when a plant or animal of this forest dies its body decays naturally, but its spirit becomes one of those lights that you saw. They act as that tree’s life source and protectors.”

“What does it do exactly?” Port asked. He sounded a little nervous. Oobleck did not reply though. He simply removed his shoes and beckoned them to follow him. They were about to also take their shoes but Oobleck told them they did not need to. As they approached the tree, Nora noticed Ren was changing to his natural form. They had just recently given him a glam as well. The tips of his ears had grown and turned into a long point. His hair became silkier and the pink strand in it became silver. 

She was about to mentioned this but could not get the words out after looking up. The tree was illuminating a light blue as they approached it. The doctor was watching the group catch up, for he was already in front of the tree. Oobleck had also changed. On the top of his head were two small horns and a pair of deer like ears. The fur color was the same as Oobleck’s hair. She could also see that his feet had changed to hooves. A little bit of green fur could be seen above said hooves as well. He was also standing differently, mostly due to his legs being more equestrian shaped. 

Nora, while having known Oobleck was a supernatural being, had not ever seen him in that form. She felt herself move slightly faster as Oobleck beckoned them more. When she was by his side with Ren, he pointed at the ground. “Lay him there. It should be a good spot.” Oobleck said.

The girl hesitated. “Professor Oob-”

“Doctor.” He quickly corrected.

“Doctor Oobleck,” Nora said, “what's this going to do to Ren?” 

“The tree is going to channel its powers to help Ren recover. I do not know if it will be a full recovery, but I can tell you that the tree will help. It always helps those in touch with the forest.” He answered. Nora followed her instructions and they all backed up. The tree’s glowing colors became brighter and more vibrant. Some of the small spirits they saw earlier came out and floated towards Ren. The spirits landed gently on his body. 

The blue glow smoothly engulfed Ren’s body. There were a few seconds as the trio admired the colors and the sight of whatever was going on. But suddenly, Ren began to twitch violently. Nora was about to go to him, but Port grabbed her shoulder before she could even step away. The glowing was slowly leaving the tree, but still was around Ren. Every cut and bruise on the boy was quickly vanishing. The light got brighter and brighter the more it healed him. Until it got too bright to look at. 

There was a quiet tune of what sounded like a triangle being hit lightly, and the glowing stopped all together. When the group looked back, the elf was sitting up straight, breathing heavily. Nora let out a happy cry as she raced to him. The girl pounced him with a warm, tight hug. Before impact the spirits floated away like scared lightning bugs. Ren lifted his shaking arms and hugged her back. 

The two teachers watched them from not too far away. There were fond smiles on both their faces. “Reminds me of us back in the good ol’ days.” Port reminisced. Oobleck simply nodded in agreement. “How did you know the tree would work Barty?” he looked up at his partner of, who knows how long, as he wiped his glasses with his shirt. His brown eyes matched the beautiful forest. 

“I’m a faun Peter, it's what we do.” Oobleck said. “But I've also needed help a few times before. The tree would provide it. I had to try it for our student.” He put the glasses back on and turned to the other man. Port nodded and reached up to kiss Oobleck on his cheek, the other man needing to lean down due to his height though. 

The students ran back to the car soon after, holding hands. Everyone had got in except for Ren. He was about to enter when he felt a disturbance. The elf stared at the area from which it came, right behind the car. Uncomfortable silence filled his ears. He could feel a presence, but saw nothing. Nora got next to the window near him and from inside the car asked, “What's wrong?” 

After another second Ren said, “Nothing, just my imagination.” Just as he got into the car, there was a rustling of plants from where he was staring. 

~

It was during lunch time. All the students were happily chatting with their friends. Ruby was sitting with Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune. It was odd without the other three. A part of all of them felt missing. But still, the group laughed at whatever jokes Yang was telling and talked about anything irrelevant. Pyrrha was attempting to tell a story from her childhood but Yang’s puns made her laugh too hard. 

Then Ruby felt a little tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see none other than Weiss Schnee. Weiss did not look quite happy, but more annoyed than anything. Ruby was about to ask about it when Weiss spoke up. “Do you mind if I speak with you in private?” She asked. 

Ruby felt the group watching them. It was odd and sudden. Regardless, Ruby nodded her head and stood up. Weiss grabbed her hand and walked her outside the cafeteria. As they left she could hear Yang say with a chuckle, “Sorry Jaune, I think my sis just stole your dream girl.”

Weiss took Ruby into the ladies’ restroom. She checked the stalls and was relieved to find them empty, though no one really used the bathrooms at Beacon after the incident with the stink bomb. The white haired girl let out an exasperated breath while leaning up against the wall. “Sorry about that.” She apologized. Ruby simply shrugged as she stood awkwardly in the room.

“So why'd you wanna see me?” Ruby asked. 

“I heard that Blake was staying with you for a bit. I wanted to ask why.” Weiss replied. Ruby could feel herself get tense. She did not know if she should tell Weiss or not. The other could sense this feeling from looking at her. “You don't have to tell me, but I would like to know. I'm just concerned.” 

Ruby nodded her head in understanding. “Everything's fine.” She began, “Something happened that I had to get in the middle of. My dad had to get her out of the house.”

“Was it something involving her parents?” Weiss asked from experience. 

Ruby shook her head. “It was an attack. I had to fight another creature.” There was no response for a minute. Then Weiss went up to Ruby and cupped her face with her hand. 

“Are you okay?” Weiss asked horrified. Ruby nodded her head and grabbed Weiss hand with her own. She did not move it but simply held it there. But Weiss moved her hand to the back of Ruby’s head, brought her other one onto Ruby’s back, and hugged her. Ruby laid her head onto Weiss’s shoulder. Her vampiric instincts wanted her to attack, to bite Weiss’s neck, but the comfort overtook that feeling. 

They parted slowly, and gazed into each other's eyes. Their fingers were still interlocked. Ruby felt herself lean closer to Weiss’s face. Her lips looked so soft and had on such a lovely shade of pink lace. She could see Weiss’s eyes flutter close, and she did the same. Their lips were only centimeters away. 

“GUYS! GREAT NEWS!” A loud and sudden voice awakened the girls. Yang stood at the doorway to the restroom with a large smile on her face. Both the girls stood with heavily blushing faces. 

“Yang! Give us a warning next time!” Ruby yelled at her sister.

“And how did you know we were in here?” Weiss butted in. 

“Never mind that!” Yang cheered, “Come on, Ren and Nora are back!” She then dashed off back to the cafeteria. The other two followed suite, disappointed at their time together being cut short. 

As Yang had said, Ren and Nora were both sitting at the table chatting. Nora was laughing with Yang and Jaune while Ren was still caught in a tight bear hug from Pyrrha. Ruby was more than surprised to see Ren fully recovered in such a quick time period. But that did not bring down any excitement from seeing her friends back at school. She was about to greet them when she noticed Weiss looking at another table awkwardly. There sat three girls and four jocks that Weiss usually hung out with. One of the girls was looking at Ruby disgusted. 

“Who cares about them? Come say hi!” Ruby said as she grabbed Weiss’s hand, much like the other did with her earlier, and guided her to her table. The group barely noticed Weiss sitting with them. They did not seem to care much either. Weiss seemed to quickly adjust to the new surroundings and fit right in. But in the corner of her eye, she could almost see her old group staring at her. It was hard for her to fully relax when her reputation was currently being demolished slowly. But in the back of her head she kept on thinking about what Ruby said. Who cares?

The bell signalling the end of lunch chimed in. Everyone began to make their way out of the cafeteria and to their next class. Ruby’s group stayed together, which was easy due to having History together, but Weiss felt weird being a part of it. To her everyone in it had a rich bond together and that she was the odd one out. She could not find anything good enough to add to the conversations and mainly stuck to herself. But she enjoyed being within their presence. It was refreshing compared to her old friends. 

Once everyone took their seats, it was apparent that Doctor Oobleck was late. It was unusual given his reputation of being early, but not surprising as he was not the most organized man. The students took this time to sit around and goof off. Behind her, she could hear Yang talking about a party that was coming up and asking Nora if she wanted to go with her. 

“Sorry Yang but I think I'm good.” Nora answered back. “I got to help Ren with all the work he needs to make up.” 

“But I don't need help. Aren't I the one usually helping you?” Ren asked which was met by Nora shushing him. 

“Ugh, I don't want to go alone!” Yang complained. She folded her arms childishly and pouted. 

“I thought you hated Jules. Why do you want to go?” Asked Ruby.

Yang was about to say one thing but came to a stop. She looked down, trying to think. Her answer was a simple shrug. “I don't know. Just to do something.” she said. 

Weiss turned around in her seat. “If you don't want to go alone, I could accompany you. I'm going there anyways.” Weiss heard herself say. It was a bold step that she was willing to take in order to be closer with the group. Perhaps doing this will make her less of an outsider. Then again this was all in her head. She also realized that she would have to re-arrange her plans with Pearl.

Yang let out out big grin. “That'd be great! I'll get you at 9, to be fashionably late.” She said. Weiss was about to ask how Yang knew where she lived when someone walked into the classroom. It was not Oobleck, but rather Professor Ozpin. He looked as relaxed as always with his large mug of what people only guess was coffee. 

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. “May I please speak to Ms. Rose?” Ozpin asked. Ruby slowly stood up and walked toward the headmaster obediently. Nora and Ren shared glances, but Yang did not seem too concerned. As Ruby and Ozpin left the classroom, Oobleck had finally showed up looking messy as always. From Weiss’s seat, she could also see Glynda waiting in the hallway as well. When Ozpin and Ruby walked by her, she joined them by their side. That event was definitely something Weiss was going to interrogate Ruby about later.

~

In the headmaster’s office, Ruby was asked to take a seat in front of Ozpin’s desk. She did ask told and already felt herself fiddle with her hands. She did not know why she was there, but knew it was serious from Glynda’s and Ozpin’s grim expressions. Ozpin took a seat at his desk while Glynda simply stood next to it with her arms crossed. She then noticed a plate of cookies on his desk. Ruby glance at them at back at Ozpin. When he nodded with a smile, she grabbed one and began to nibble on it. 

“Ruby,” Ozpin began, “there is no reason to be afraid. This will all go smoothly as long as you answer these questions truthfully.” Ruby nodded slowly, still unsure of what was happening. “This has to do with the events of last night regarding Blake Belladonna.” He answered. Ruby sat up straight with the knowledge of what was happening. She also took another cookie after finishing her first. 

“Did the werewolf have any noticeable features? Such as different fur colors or possible scars.” Ozpin ask. Ruby was about to ask how he knew that, but realized Glynda likely told him everything she knew. 

She shook her head. “He looked pretty plain to me.” 

“So you say it's a male?” Glynda asked. That Ruby nodded her head to. Ozpin pulled out a small notepad and handed it to Glynda, who then began writing down information.

Ozpin rested his head on his propped up hands. “Now what were you doing there in the first place?” He asked, though this time he sounded more concerned. 

“I was with my dad driving home from visiting Ren at Port and Oobleck's house when I noticed something was wrong.” The young girl responded. Ozpin nodded but raised an eyebrow. 

“So your father, Taiyang, was with you? And you simply just ran in there without hesitation?” He sounded almost amused at the second part. 

Ruby nodded. “My dad was the one who got Blake out of the house.” 

“Was there anyone else involved besides you, your father, Blake, the man, and Glynda?” Ruby shook her head. Glynda seemed to let out a sigh of relief. 

“Where did you learn to fight?” Ozpin asked. Glynda gave him a questionable look. Ruby was also taken off guard by the question. 

She swallowed the last of her third cookie slowly. “My Uncle Qrow taught me how to defend myself.” This answer was met with a smile from Ozpin. 

“I should have know he would have taught you something. When Glynda told me you were fighting I was almost in shock.” Ruby gave a nervous giggle. Ozpin looked at a small clock he had on his desk. Almost immediately after, the elevator into the room dinged. The doors opened up to reveal both her uncle and the General James Ironwood. Ironwood looked surprised to see Ruby there, but Qrow simply gave her a wink. 

“Our apologies Ozpin, I did not know you were in the middle of something.” Ironwood said. There did not seem to be any sincerity in his stearn, dull voice though. 

“We're just wrapping up.” Ozpin responded. Ruby turned back to the headmaster, now more nervous than before with the new company. “Ruby, is there anything else you'd like to tell us.” 

She sat for a second thinking about what she did not tell them. She was about to say no, when her brain remembered something. “The man said we was told to do what he did. He didn’t say who it is, but did say it was an order.” 

Glynda nodded and quickly wrote it down. “We were right.” mumbled Ozpin under his breath. Ruby was about to ask what he meant when he suddenly stood up from his seat. “Thank you for your time Ruby Rose. This will be very useful to us. Take a cookie for your way out.” he said. Ruby nodded her head and took one last cookie for the road. On her way to the elevator, the general gave her a polite nod and her uncle ruffled her hair. When she reached the lobby floor, she heard the bell for the end of class ring.


	9. Her Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Important!]  
> There is sexual content after the second scene change (one of these '~') so if you don't enjoy that skip about 4 paragraphs or so after that second mark!  
> -  
> But in other news this is a more slower and shorter chapter, I'm trying to make these about every other week but life loves to just butt in. That and writer's block never shows mercy. But regardless I hope you enjoy!

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Doctor Oobleck was going off about how greatly big the Great War greatly was when he was cut off. Weiss was not even attempting to keep up with his fast paced talking. She quickly gathered her things and left the classroom with the rest of the students. Weiss wanted very much to go and search for Ruby, but she did not know if the headmaster was even close to being done talking with her. The girl began wondering what he would even want with Ruby. Could it have something with what happened with Blake? Had Ruby done something stupid that Weiss did not know about? Did they know she was a vampire? The thought of Ruby being caught slowly drifted into her mind more and more. But Weiss decided to push it back due to the strange rumors around Ozpin being inhuman. That and not wanting to even think about what would happen if that was true.

Her thoughts vanished with a strong yank at her ponytail. She almost fell over but was able to catch herself in time. Weiss turned towards the attacker violently to see Pearl, Holly, and Ivy all standing behind her. From their expressions, she could tell they were pissed. Pearl let go of Weiss’s hair and pointed to the bathroom nearby with her thumb. She knew from previous times that meant business. The four girls made their way to the girls’ bathroom quickly. Weiss could feel the tension growing off the other girls as they entered. 

They checked to see if the stalls were empty first before starting anything. Pearl leaned herself against the wall, Ivy and Holly sat on the sinks, and Weiss stood near the door. Weiss could suddenly recall to times they brought in other girls to humiliate them verbally. Sometimes physically. Usually they would stand where Weiss was, while Weiss was usually up on the sink with Holly and Ivy. She remembered the several times they made poor girls end up crying. That happening was more likely than not when it came to their little meetings. A sick feeling grew in Weiss’ stomach, but she stood with her head held high. She would be easier to get tear apart if she showed weakness.

“What the fuck is with you these days Weiss?” Pearl asked passive aggressively. Weiss could already feel her foot tapping furiously with anticipation of leaving.

“Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Weiss said calmly. 

Pearl shook her head. “You say that but you’ve changed completely.”

“No I haven’t.”

“You’re ignoring us completely.”

“Can’t a girl just have some time to herself?” she did not know why she was toying with them, but the other girls saw through her excuse. They gave each other a knowing glance.

Holly said, “What’s up with those losers you’ve been talking with?”

Weiss rolled her eyes so hard they almost fell out of her head. “What, I can’t talk to other people now?”

“Not people like them.” Holly shot back. 

Ivy let out a slight cackle, “You’re with those losers all the time now. You just up and left us.” Weiss did not say anything back. If she did she would explode with rage.

“Maybe I just needed new company.” she said. 

Pearl got off the wall and walked towards Weiss. They were inches apart. Weiss remembered nights when it was just her, Pearl, and a couple of beers. One of those nights was when she realized how soft girls’ lips were. How soft their bodies were as well. They were memories that were impossible to erase.

Pearl added, “Have you forgotten the people who helped raise you to the top? Have you forgotten about the people who you could trust? And have you forgotten about the people who helped you from getting harassed.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Weiss shouted without realizing it, “First of all, you used me to get to the top! I’m the heiress of my parents’ company! Second of all, I know for a fact I cannot trust any of you. You would betray me if you had the chance. You just need me to regain the fact all of you are ‘close’ to a Schnee!” There was a strong silence. Weiss knew that the girls were trying to think of some sort of comeback. But she already began turning around to leave.

“What about the third fact? Your title only goes so far.” Holly said with a smile on her lips. Weiss stopped with her hand on the door handle. She heard Holly hop off the sink and get closer to her. “If you leave us for those greasy little nobodies, the whole school will turnaround on you.” Weiss rolled her eyes again. They were full of bullshit as usual. 

“I mean, who wants to be seen with that loser kid who is a failure of his family?” Ivy said mockingly. “What about the orphans from the woods? Or little miss edgy and her emo girlfriend. And that redheaded try hard!” As the girls giggled behind her, Weiss could feel all her anger boil up. She wanted to attack them but knew it would cause trouble. She had to resist and just leave to room. 

But then Holly made the mistake of chiming in, “And that pathetic little brat who somehow snuck into the school.”

It was a quick reaction, almost like it was a part of Weiss’s instincts. Suddenly Weiss’ fist came in contact with the center of Holly’s face. Her fist stung for a hot minute, but Holly was on her knees holding her nose while making noises of pain. There was a slow stream of blood coming out. While Weiss was shocked by the effect, the sight of Holly in such a state also gave her a great amount of satisfaction. Ivy and Pearl hurried to their friend’s side. 

“The hell is wrong with you, you psycho!?” Holly shouted from behind her hands. That only made Weiss want to do it again. She was not psychotic, but someone who defends her real friends. 

She grinned her teeth before saying, “Don’t you ever speak about them like that again.” Weiss walked out of the bathroom with the acknowledgement that her social life would change completely, and that she would be yelled at for being late to class without a pass. 

~ 

After school, Ruby was walking home with her big sister. She was telling her about what had happened with Ozpin. Yang was nodding along, only really half paying attention. But the fact that Qrow had showed up did catch her ear. “That’s odd. I get that Ozpin would wanna know what happened to Blake. But Uncle Qrow? Also General Ironwood being there is a bit strange too.” Ruby nodded agreeing. Perhaps they know something the general public doesn’t. Or maybe they know something no one else does. 

As they got inside they were greeted by Blake on the couch. She was in her own clothes, indicating Tai did go out and get her things from home. Yang and Ruby put their stuff away and joined her, filling Blake in on everything that had happened. Blake seemed very happy that Ren had recovered. But had a smirk for another reason. 

“So, you and Weiss are getting pretty close then?” Blake said jokingly. Ruby folded her arms and had a light blush growing. The other two girls giggled at her embarrassment. “We’re just teasing you.” she said. 

Yang got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. “So how’s everything with your parents?” she asked while grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. Blake just shrugged. 

“They haven’t found any leads yet. Well, that’s not true. They have a lead, just need somewhere to start and someone to help.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby and Yang asked almost simultaneously. 

Blake let out a sigh. “I don't think you girls don’t know this, but my father is actually a werewolf himself. He used to be a part of a pack back when it was more common. He then left when he found and met my mom. But back when he was with his pack, he got involved with some pretty dangerous people. They wouldn’t be surprised if it was one of them.” The two other nodded in understanding. 

“So you were skipped from the supernatural thing, just like Yang.” Ruby pointed out. 

Blake nodded. “Not that it matters anymore.” she sunk down into her seat. Ruby was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but then she said, “But I don’t think this has to do with my father’s pack or the people he messed with.”

“Then what do you think happened.” Yang asked hesitantly.

Blake shifted in her spot and became tense. “A dated a guy a while back. We were both looked as outcasts because of who we were or our backgrounds. We thought we could fight the world together. But then I realized he was basically insane. He cared more about revenge and hurting others, rather than helping and protecting those like us.” there was a pause. “He controlled and abused me. I got away from him, but not on a happy note. I think he’s been getting power, and then sent someone on me to show that he hasn't forgotten our past.”

The room fell silent. “Well we’re here to protect you if that’s the case!” Ruby said proudly. Blake gave her a shy smile. 

“Yeah! Plus they’ll find out who caused this and put a stop to it for sure.” Yang said while walking back to the couch. Blake sat back up with a smile still on her face. The girl took a deep breath. As she exhaled, her shoulders fell down and Blake looked more calm. 

“Thank you girls.” she said softly. Their conversation went on until Uncle Qrow walked in the house. The kids all greeted him as he entered, but he looked distracted by something on his phone. He was not happy about it, but did not seem to be hating it either. Rather he was deep in thought. Qrow was about to head up the stairs when Ruby stopped him by calling his name. He faced her, but did not say anything.

“Uh-Uncle Qrow,” Ruby hesitated, “everything okay?”

He quickly shut off and put his phone away. “As okay as usual.” he replied, “How about you girls?”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your shift at the bar?” Yang asked. Fear suddenly stuck him as he checked his phone again. He cussed out loud before running upstairs to get changed into his work clothes. The girls shared a laugh before continuing their talk. Ruby was going to ask why he was with Ozpin, but decided to save it for another time. 

~

They were in Pearl’s room when it all began. Her parents were fast asleep in their room. Pearl was able to sneak some beers out of the fridge and into her room. At that point in her life, Weiss had known she herself preferred girls for awhile. But never before had she got to actually feel what it was like before. That was until Pearl came up with the idea to try on Weiss’ lipstick. Her lips glistened so beautifully in the light that Weiss had to get a taste. They fit together so perfectly.

Things then got heated quickly. It went from gentle kisses to full on making out. Weiss remembered taking the bold action of slipping her tongue into Pearl’s mouth. Well, it was bold for her. Her hot breathing made Weiss continue further. She recorded Pearl’s moans in her head.Then the clothes came off. Weiss remembered Pearl laying on her bed wearing a lacy red bra with a matching thong. 

The scenes of what happened after flash in bits. Weiss’ lipstick she tried on prior being smudged on the other’s neck while kissing and sucking on it. Both their bodies shaking slightly from both anticipation and arousal. But Weiss was also shaking from nervousness. Pearls gentle thighs squeezing around Weiss’s head as she went down on her. The loud moans that came out of Pearl’s throat were like music, but then Weiss having to quiet her with her hand. Pearl’s breast lightly bouncing hypnotically. Her erect nipples between Weiss’ teeth. The feeling of Weiss’s wet tongue on Pearl’s hot body.

It was only after Pearl came once when they heard her mother coming to check on them. They pretended to be fast asleep when she came in, and when she left it was a blur. All Weiss knew was that Pearl didn’t want to continue in case they woke up her mom again. They slept the rest of that night, but it would forever stay in Weiss’ head.

As time went on she saw it as bittersweet considering Pearl never brought it up again. But now, after the scene in the bathroom, it just got Weiss madder. Pearl used her as a one night stand, but then again so did she. The memory now reminded her why things would never work out between her and the girls. They just use her and pretend it never happened. Pearl never even touched another girl like that after the night with Weiss. In fact, she seemed pretty grossed out by it. It was not because she was repressing it, nor to show Weiss that she’s the only girl in Pearl’s eyes. No, it was to show Weiss that their time together meant nothing to her. She was nothing more than just another fuck.

Just why that memory came rolling back into Weiss’ thoughts she did not know. Weiss rolled over on her bed. She needed to get sleep, but her dumb sexual thoughts kept her up. She wanted nothing more than to punch the wall. It would help get out some pent up aggression. But it was not a healthy way to do so. Instead she got up and sat at her piano. Although there were other people trying to sleep in the house, she knew they would not mind. Weiss had played late at night several times before. Her and slowly reached up and gently touched the keys. With a deep breath and a slightly more focused mind, she let her body take control and played to the flow of her heart.

Her heart decided to go with an old song her mother taught her a long time ago. It was a song that her mother would sing to her if Weiss had a nightmare. Or just when Weiss refused to go to bed. When she asked to learn it on the piano, her hands were still a bit too small to reach all the keys she needed to. So she would sit in her mother’s lap and watch her instead. Sometimes her mother would take her tiny little hands and guide her. But now it was a melody that Weiss knew by heart. On nights was she was sad or lonely, she would hum the tune to herself. The only bad part was that she forgot the words to it and was too embarrassed by it to ask her mom if she remembered them. That and she did not see her mother all that much with how busy she was. 

When the song came to an end, Weiss felt a presence nearby. She turned to her door to see Winter watching her. She was clearly tired from her messy hair, baggy eyes, and bed robe. But she was leaning on the door frame with a lazy smile on her face. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Winter asked when their eyes met. Weiss looked away with a light blush, embarrassed for being caught.

“Yeah, I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” Weiss replied. Winter stood up straight and walked over to her little sister, taking a seat next to her. While her eyes were full of concern, she still had her lazy smile.

Winter asked, “Anything you wanna talk about?”

Weiss debated with herself whether or not to tell her sister. “When you were my age, have you ever realized that maybe the friends you’ve had for the longest time are actually pretty shitty? And that you may want to surround yourself with other people?” 

“Well,” her sister said. “I did not have many friends in school. I focused more on my work and kept to myself than worry about others. But if that’s what you are feeling, then go with your heart. No one should have to be with those who are just going to bring you down.” Weiss nodded at her sister’s advice. She always trusted it.

“Thank you Winter. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Anything for my little sister.” She gave Weiss a small hug and walked to the door. “Good night Weiss.” she said as she shut the door behind her. Weiss finally felt the lack of sleep weigh on her and got into bed. Tomorrow would be a brand new day. A day that will hopefully not include Pearl and the others anymore.


	10. Punches Leave Bruises On The Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter for the next one to be honest. If it feels lacking of action it's because of everything that'll be coming up soon. It's also shorter because I deleted some things last minute. But I hope you enjoy it none the less! Also if you like Voltron check out my klance fan fiction The Silent Angel. It's going to be one of the (hopefully the only but I don't know) side projects of mine while I work on this one.

Going into school the next day was not the easiest thing for Weiss to do. Apparently rumor of her attack on Holly spread rapidly. She tried to act like she did not care, but it was hard to ignore it all. The stares that pierced her skin, tiny whispers that would flood her ears, and the dirty looks as she passed by. It was cruel, and she knew the other girls were getting a kick out of it. They were right, her title only went so far. When it was time for lunch she did not know whether dread it or celebrate.

Weiss found Ruby and her group rather quick. Or rather, the group found her. Just as she got her tray and was about to head to their table, a metallic hand grabbed her arm and lead her to it. She knew right away it was Yang and let the blonde take her. The girl was plopped down next to Ruby as the rest of the group greeted her.

“I’m going to assume you all heard what happened.” Weiss said. The group nodded their heads. She rested her head on the table, regret washing over her for the hundredth time that day. Ruby put her hand on Weiss’s back and rubbed gentle small circles. “I just didn’t know it’d be this bad! It seems like everyone knows about it.”

“Oh it can’t be that bad.” Pyrrha said, but it was in her worried ‘I’m just lying to try and be optimistic to help’ voice. Her pained smile faded from the unsure looks her friends gave. 

Ren sighed, “No, it’s pretty bad. Even the guys in the locker room where talking about it. And they don’t really do gossip.”

“What did they even do to make you attack her?” Jaune asked concerned. Weiss debated a hot second whether to tell them or not. But felt a bit of anger when she realized what Jaune may have meant. Where they saying Weiss savagely attacked Holly?

“First of all I did not attack her! It was just a punch. And she-” Weiss took another second to hesitate. But there was no point in lying. “She just said some things about you guys and it ticked me off.” 

“Ugh! I would’ve killed them!” Yang growled. She banged her fist against the table hard enough Weiss sat straight up startled. It was then she noticed that Blake was there at the table, sitting next to Yang. 

Blake grabbed Yang’s arm while reading her book. “We know.” she said in her calm voice. “But she got what was coming. And eventually even more karma will get her.” With an angry huff, Yang folded her arms. She turned back to Weiss with concerned eyes.

“Listen,” she started. “if you don’t wanna go to the party anymore you don’t have to. I know it’d just suck for you. Plus Blake said she’d come with me instead.” Weiss nodded in agreement. It would be even a messier time than she previously thought if she went. Everyone would be looking at her. The girls would be there too and do God knows what. But knowing she did not need to go, a ball of anxiety in her stomach disappeared. Weiss gave a small smile. 

Ruby on the other hand started smiling wildly. “Weiss! Weiss!” she said excitedly while hitting Weiss’s arm gently. “You could come over to my house instead! Movie night Weiss! It’ll just be us with everyone else gone for most of the night!” Weiss couldn’t help herself with how adorable Ruby was being. She nodded and planted a soft kiss on the others forehead as the younger one ranted on about their movie night. Ruby’s face heated up quickly as she slowly stopped patting Weiss’s arm. The rest of the group shared a laugh at Ruby’s embarrassment. The younger girl could only stick her tongue out at them. She swore she could hear Yang jokingly ask Blake why she didn’t treat her like that.

The rest of the day went by the same as the start. But this time Weiss gained a bit more confidence. Her meeting up with the group helped her calm down from what was going on, despite not really saying anything too inspirational. And the thought of being with Ruby Friday night instead of at the party helped calm her immensely. But her fencing lesson after school went, well rather poor. With her mind still thinking of all that’s going on, it was hard for her to focus. Her opponents were able to hit her more times than she usually did to them. Ironwood also seemed to have something else on his mind, but Weiss did not feel like pushing to find out. 

As she walked out she noticed Sun sitting on the steps, likely waiting for his boyfriend. Weiss debated scaring him, but Neptune was by her side before she knew it. Weiss was explaining to them what was going on at her school as they walked into a nearby ice cream parlor. She always had to fill them in on details due to the duo going to a separate school. Weiss always found it odd considering they all lived close to each other. Then again Beacon was more of a private school than where Neptune and Sun went to. Beacon needed applications and to be paid for. She once asked Neptune why he did not go to Beacon when his parents could definitely afford it. He simply said he did not want to leave Sun, Sage, and Scarlet's sides.

Surprisingly, the boyfriends revealed they already knew some of the information regarding what happened as they all sat down inside with their frozen treats. At the least, they knew something happened between two well known girls. Sun knew it from the little bit Blake texted him and Neptune overheard some girls gossiping. Weiss groaned when she learned this. It was just a punch! How much are people going to freak out about it? Unless she was right and the girls made it out to be bigger than it was. But if so many people knew, why have none of the adults done or said anything? She half expected to get detention or something. When she voiced these concerns, Sun and Neptune could only shrug.

“Maybe they all just don’t care about that stuff.” Sun said. A slow smirk slipped onto his face. “Or maybe they’re brainwashing people with their femininity? Like that one shitty movie we watched!” Sun gave a knowing look at Neptune.

Neptune let out a mocking shiver and a groan. “That movie may have been bad, but it was still kinda scary.” Sun swatted his hand at him as he ate the last of his ice cream cone. Neptune went back on the topic. “It’ll all blow over though. Just a bit of drama.” Weiss signed for likely the millionth time that day. He was probably right though. At least she hoped he was. 

“It’s been kind of an off week for a lot of people.” Neptune continued. “I mean, did you see Ironwood? On my way out I watched him almost run into a wall. As funny as it was, it’s still so unlike him.”

Weiss nodded vigorously. “Something was definitely in his head. Do you think it could have anything to do with the military?”

“I hope not!” Neptune accidentally almost shouted in fear. He ducked down from the few people in the parlor who were looking at him. 

“Oh, he’s got a date Friday. Maybe that’s it.” Sun said nonchalantly. Weiss and Neptune starred at him with matching questioning looks. “What? Blake said she learned Ruby’s uncle is going out with him.”

Weiss sat back nodding. The memory of him coming home while she was with Ruby came back to her. She began to worry about it though. Don’t get her wrong, she was happy her coach found someone compatible. She was worried more about Qrow’s vampireness and how he could accidentally endanger the family. Unless the military was run by a supernatural being as well. But that just seemed unlikely. 

She turned her attention to the small television in the corner of the shop. There was a basic looking newscaster with the headline ‘small H.A.S.C group gathers in front of local bank’ at the bottom of the screen. Weiss let out a disgusted noise. She was a little thankful that the general public did not all believe supernatural creatures existed. That way the group seemed to be just a couple of nut-jobs wanting attention. Sun and Neptune also turned their heads to the screen. 

“I forget those guys even exist sometimes.” Sun said. Neptune and Weiss just shrugged. It was hard for them to forget when one of them was who those assholes were against, and the other was related to one of those said assholes. Weiss loved her sister and everything but sometimes she could be pretty ignorant. In her old diary she had to use random male names to replace the names of her crushes, just in case Winter decided to read it. It was weird writing about how beautiful some guy named Jerry’s eyes were. Weiss pushed the memory back before she started making herself cringe.

The boys turned their attention away from the T.V. continuing to joke around as they exited the shop. Weiss listened in to clear her mind. There was too much going on in there, she needed a brake desperately already. The girl knew that tomorrow would be another long day. All she had to look forward to was her date with Ruby. She blushed at the acknowledgement that it was indeed basically a date.

~

The next day went by a bit better. There was still talk about the incident, but definitely not to the level of the day prior. It seemed to be just slowly dying. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just a regular calm before the storm. But Ruby and Yang were looking quite forward to their Thursday afternoon. After dinner they get to play dress up with their only and favorite uncle for his big date. Blake found him on the edge of a panic attack over the date earlier that morning. He was worried and felt greatly unprepared. But that’s what his nieces were for. Blake and their father were to just sit on the couch, simply to act as backup judges. Thankfully Qrow still had a few nicer pieces of clothing in his closet. Another good thing was that not only did he have a problem with throwing out his clothes, but he also did not grow much since high school. 

After a long process, the girls were finally satisfied with an outfit. It was a light grey button up with the three top buttons undone, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes with a matching belt. When they walked out to show Tai and Blake, Blake gave a confident thumbs up while their father gave a small applause. Yang looked him up and down with an unsatisfied frown. “Something’s missing.” she said rubbing her chin. Ruby nodded and dashed up back to Qrow’s room for just the things. 

She returned with a silver watch and his cross necklace. And with those the outfit felt more complete. Uncle Qrow slipped back his bangs as he went to the bathroom to see himself, with his nieces following suite. He was impressed. “Looking good old man.” Yang said proudly. “Though you may have to loose the beard.” 

“And the chest hair.” Ruby giggled.

Qrow looked at both of them offended. “What’s wrong with my facial hair?!” The girls only laughed before leaving the bathroom. 

Yang stretched out before checking the time on her phone. She was surprised to see it took them two hours to settle on an outfit. Then again they constantly went back and forth between casually dressed up and very dressed up. Ruby caught sight of the time too. “At least we did it today instead of tomorrow.” she said. Yang nodded. “What are you wearing for the party?” 

“You’ll see.” Yang said with a wink. Ruby knew that either meant she was going to wait until their dad left for his late night meeting, or she had nothing planned. Ruby was willing to bet on both honestly. The girl yawned as she took a seat on the couch between Blake and Taiyang.

“So what are you gonna be doing while we’re all out?” she heard her father ask. 

Ruby shrugged. “Just watch movies I guess. I was hoping to invite Weiss over if that’s alright.” 

Her father nodded. “As long as you don’t throw any parties here and clean up after yourselves, I have no problem with that.” he gave a her a ruffle of the hair before heading upstairs. He knew she was able to handle herself alone and had trusted her with the house a few times before. 

“I’m also locking my liquor cabinet just in case.” Qrow announced while heading towards the stairs.

Yang laughed. “Yeah cause out of everyone, Ruby would really wanna go through and try some.”

Qrow turned to her with a smug look on his face. “I wasn’t talking to her, Yang.” Ruby had to stifle a laugh as Qrow left the room. Yang was a good kid at heart, but stealing from Qrow was not something unlike her. Especially considering she had done it before. With an annoyed look, Yang joined the other two girls on the couch.

“What about you Blake? Whatcha gonna wear?” Yang asked. 

Blake thought for a second before shrugging. “I’ll just wing it. There’s going to be a pool right?” Yang nodded to confirm. Ruby only slightly resented not being able to got just because of that. Freshmen were not allowed to come to the party. But they usually were never allowed, so it is not like she's surprised. Ruby did not understand it but just came to accept it. That and parties were not really her thing. But something popped into her head. Blake did not really enjoy parties either. Or people in general really.

“Hey Blake, I thought you didn’t really like parties. Why are you going?” Ruby asked. She did not really mean to, but it came out regardless. 

“Well,” Blake started, thinking for a moment. “As soon as I heard something happened between Weiss on one of her old friends, I think we all knew it’d be bad for her to go. And I definitely did not want Yang to go without someone to control her.” Yang rolled her eyes but still had a grin on her face.

Ruby nodding in understanding. “You’re always able to think ahead. After all, you were the one who gave me the idea to meet up with Weiss at the dance.”

Blake shrugged. “Well I really gave you that idea so you had something else to do besides tell me how filthy and gross my books are.” 

“I read them before and they are not for the faint of heart! Some of those katakanas were not the swords!” Ruby whined dramatically as the other two laughed. It was a nice moment. A moment of safety. A moment of comfort, and as the night passed by Ruby found herself silently hoping tomorrow would have that feeling. That nothing would go wrong. They could have just a day of peace in all this mess. But not everything goes as one hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear, everyone in the group besides Ruby is a Junior. She is a freshman. The prom they went to was a Junior prom that Ruby was brought along to. I also just noticed that while school is picking up again in the real world, it slowly ending in this one. Funny huh? (I also want to state that when I said Beacon was a sort of private school I don't know how private schools work I've only been in public ones. I'm just rolling with whatever I say and just calling it a somewhat of a private school.)


	11. The Promising Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: vomiting mentioned  
> If you're really involved with this story I do suggest to look at the end notes. It regards my plans for this story. If you don't really care, then don't worry too much about it. Anyways hope you enjoy! Be sure to comment and leave kudos!

Friday was just like any other day as the sun was up. It was beating down like any hot summer sun. In school almost every student at Beacon had plans that night. And they all waited anxiously for it. The day dragged on slowly as the night crept in the background. While the sun slowly began to set, the time had come.

Taiyang kissed his daughters goodbye before he headed out the door to his meeting. It was going to be a long night. Ruby then began filling bowls with various snacks as Qrow, Yang, and Blake dressed up for their nights. It was not too long before there was a knock at the door. Ironwood stood at the other side of the door. Normally when Ruby saw him on T.V. he was dressed very professional and posh like. On this night he did not let her down. White vest, grey button up with matching tie, white dress pants, and a dark grey belt with matching dress shoes. James Ironwood looked much like he always did. 

“Good evening Ms. Rose.” Ironwood greeted. “I’m here for Qrow Branwen.”

“You’re here a bit early. He’ll be down in a second.” Ruby responded. Almost on cue, Qrow made his way down the stairs confidently. He looked as he did the other night, but this time freshly shaven and with a bit more product in his hair. Ruby gave a proud smile and a nod as he walked towards the door, Qrow doing the same. As they walked towards Ironwood’s car Ruby waved and said, in her best impression of her father, “Now you two have fun, but not too much fun!” Hearing her uncle’s laughter, she smiled again and shut the door. It was hot outside already. A strong sign of summer.

Inside the house Yang and Blake exited the bathroom. Yang, with her hair in a ponytail, had on a simple yellow bikini with a short white see-through dress and a tan purse. Blake wore a black one piece bathing suit with a long black skirt. Ruby was a little glad to see that Blake owned a one piece due to the large healing gash left on the side of her stomach left from the incident. She and Yang were concerned whether Blake should go with the injury earlier, but Blake reassured them she felt fine enough. They were surprised to see her werewolf abilities already slowly kicking in. 

“How do we look sis?” Yang asked while posing doing a silly pose next to Blake, who just stood there with her arms folded. Ruby felt weirdly under dressed despite not even going out. She was in her pajamas while everyone else was so dressed up for a night on the town. 

Ruby let out a laugh though at her sister’s silliness. “You two look killer!” she said with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Yang let out a whoop as she practically ran out the door. Ruby grabbed Blake’s arm before she could leave. “You sure you can drive Yang’s bike back if she can’t?” Ruby did not mean she sounded like a concerned mother, but someone had to play the roll. Blake nodded confidently. Adam had showed her how to drive it a few times before in their long hard past. That and the party was not that far from the house. As the two left, Ruby sat on the couch waiting for Weiss. 

It was about ten minutes before there was a knock at the door and Zwei barking. In between that time she had taken a blood packet and washed her face. The last thing she wanted was Weiss to be at the door while Ruby looked like she just committed a murder, or for her to have to deal with a blood thirsty vampire. As hoped, Weiss was there in her pajamas. But she seemed to be a little distracted, and it was hard to tell if it was good or bad. Ruby raised an eyebrow after noticing Weiss was holding something behind her back. “Whatcha got there?” she asked curiously.

“Just a little gift.” Weiss replied before revealing a bouquet of flowers. There were some pink roses, red carnations, and gardenias. The placement of them looked like they were done professionally. Ruby took them out of Weiss’s hand and observed them in awe. 

“T-thanks! I didn’t get you anything though.” Ruby said while making her way to the kitchen to place them on a counter. 

Weiss swatted her hand. “No need to worry. I just saw a shop and thought it would be a nice little something.” It was not the whole truth. Weiss was out with Neptune after school deliberately searching for a nice flower shop. When she did, she told nice old woman about Ruby and she came back with that bouquet. It was more of a symbol of love and romance than Weiss had hoped, but that may have been due to exactly how she talked about Ruby. 

“They’re beautiful Weiss.” Ruby commented while picking out one of the roses, admiring it. They were her favorite kind of flowers, especially the red ones. They reminded her of her mother. A soft hand gently rested on her shoulder. It was Weiss with a soft expression on her face. Ruby was surprised she did not even hear her get up from the couch. 

It was then Weiss noticed some nuts and bolts on the counter. “What are those for?” Weiss asked.

“Oh! They’re for Yang’s arm.” Ruby replied while reaching over to pick them up. “She changed a few parts to make sure it’d be fine before the party. Guess she forgot to clean them up.”

A small thought came to Weiss’s mind. “Her arm is so advanced. It’s almost life-like.”

“Yup! Straight from the military, a part of something they have been working on for quite some time.”

Weiss’s head shot up to Ruby with a look of confusion. “The military sent it to her directly?!”

“Well, not exactly like that.” Ruby explained. “From what Uncle Qrow said, the military owed Headmaster Ozpin a favor. After Yang got into her motorcycle accident, Ozpin asked them to make her an arm. Apparently it was like a thank you gift for Qrow for doing something.” Her voice indicated that she also did not quite understand the situation. Weiss simply nodded. Ozpin always did have weird connections with people. At least that’s what everyone said. 

Everyone around the area knew about Yang’s accident. It was about a year or two prior. Yang was apparently just riding around as she usually did. It was then a car that also was not paying attention hit her. She was very lucky to survive, but her arm was practically useless.

“Does she still ride her motorcycle?” Weiss asked curiously.

Ruby nodded. “She recently got a new one and had been getting used to it.” 

“That’s very kind of Ozpin though.” Weiss said. 

Ruby nodded. “Extremely.” Ruby let the parts fall into a small drawer. There was a small sound of metal hitting metal gently. The two girls then plopped on the couch while Ruby turned on the television. The movie, an old romantic comedy, was already set and ready to play. Weiss grabbed a chip from a bowl and noticed the black sports bottle Ruby owned. It was a reminder to Weiss of all the crazy supernatural stuff suddenly happening. There have been multiple times where she had to stand back and realize everything she has learned. There was always something to remind her. It was not that she hated it or was afraid of it. Okay maybe she was a little scared, but she was not going to blame Ruby or anyone. But sometimes she just wanted to forget about all of it.

As the movie went on, Weiss found herself lying on top of Ruby’s chest while they watched. It started as Weiss simple shifting to try and get comfortable, but eventually led to Ruby sprawling out and Weiss in the position she was in. She noticed a few things about the other girl. The first was that Ruby’s body was colder than most. It was not to the point of freezing cold, but there was definitely a difference. Another thing was that Ruby’s heart beat was also slower. She wondered if it was one of the effects of being a vampire. Regardless, Weiss was comfortable and let her eyes rested for a bit. She would only open them when something interesting or funny happened in the movie or when Ruby shuffled a bit. And of course when the pizza arrived.

~

Things at the party were going pretty well at first. The house was bigger than the girls expected. Maybe even a little fancier too if you looked past where all the teens trashed the place. Blake hung by the pool while Yang stood nearby chatting with some people she knew. It started going bad when Yang walked up Blake who was shaking slightly. She said she was fine the first time, but Yang would watch Blake shiver, doze off, and coughing. It was not until Yang found Blake in the bathroom vomiting. She held the other’s hair back while looking away, trying to figure out what could be wrong.

“Where you drinking?”

Blake shook her head while trying to catch her breath. “I-I just ha-had water.” she got out before vomiting again. It was another moment of throwing up before Blake rested her forehead against the rim. Yang took a small glance into the bowl and her eyes widen. It was a odd dark red color. It was then Yang remembered something she learned not long ago.

While searching for a cure to the werewolf bite, Yang learned about the effects after the wolf bite among other things. After being bitten, the victim may turn into a werewolf during the night at random days for about a week or so. After that they will only turn during the full moon until they can become powerful enough to change at any time, as long as it is in the night. Symptoms of these first changes can include uncontrollable shaking, heavy coughing, possible hallucinations, naturally red or purple vomit, blurry vision and or sudden pains in muscles. 

When Yang fully remembered everything, she helped Blake to the sink quickly to wash her mouth. “We have to leave! You might turn!” Yang said, trying and failing to be calm. “I’ll bring you home, get you in the basement, and keep you there till you turn back.”

Blake could only nod weakly as she leaned against Yang for support. Thankfully the party was so loud and crowded that barely anyone noticed them walking through. But just when they reached Yang’s bike someone yelled, “Hey!” from behind. Yang turned to see Cardin walking towards the two girls. She rolled her eyes and placed Blake onto the bike. Just when Blake was situated, a strong hand grabbed Yang’s shoulder and turned her around.

“I said hey!” Cardin shouted. Yang could not tell if he was drunk, high, or just Cardin. 

“What do you want?!” Yang asked aggressively. She did not have time for his shit.

Cardin had a smirk on his face. “Heard a little friend of yours did something to Holly. So since she’s not here, someone has to pay.” he hit his curled fist into the palm of his other hand in an attempt of intimidation. Yang would have probably laughed if there was not a crisis happening. 

Looking back at Blake, who did not look like she could take anymore pain, Yang realized this had to be quick. She reeled back her quickly and, with a great amount of force, punched Cardin as hard as she could in his jaw. He fell right into the grass while clutching his face. She left him there in the yard as she and Blake began to leave on her bike. Her hand was a little shaky, but Yang was determined to get Blake back to the house. 

On a rather quiet street, Yang began to hear something irregular through the sound of her bike. It sounded like something hitting the ground heavily at a constant rhythm. She then realized it was getting louder, and it was likely somewhat behind them. Yang took a quick look behind her to see what it could be. She could feel her heart stop.

A werewolf. A fucking werewolf was right behind her. With big ass claws and teeth for killing. Yang could only guess it was the same one who attacked her sister and Blake. Mostly due to the beast seeming to be eyeing up Blake rather than her. Yang speed up before shouting, “Hold on Blake!”. She could feel the other girl do as Yang told with shaky hands. Yang could not tell whether it was from the slow transforming or that Blake caught onto what was happening. Thoughts raced through her mind. But the main one was the decision between going home or trying to direct the werewolf elsewhere until they could find safety. 

In an instant Yang chose the latter. She did not want to risk Ruby and Weiss getting hurt. Yang remembered a way to a section the town’s back end, a spot long abandoned by both humans and supernaturals. She remembered once an old boyfriend taking her there to try and scare her. There were enough spots to hide.

It felt like forever but eventually the girls made it to the area. A few minutes prior the distance between the girls and the werewolf grew. But it was still out there. Yang parked the motorcycle in between two empty and crumbling buildings. She picked Blake up and gently sat her against the wall, quietly saying reassuring words. It was hard to tell if they were for Blake, or for herself. As Blake slowly curled into a ball Yang took off her helmet and got out her phone. There was only one person she knew was both up and could her them. But she did feel extremely guilty about calling.

~

Qrow and Ironwood sat in an extremely fancy restaurant sipping wine. When they first got to the location Qrow was a bit overwhelmed. But then again he could not just go to some random chain restaurant with the current military general. Ironwood noticed he was uncomfortable and apologized profusely. Qrow assured him that with a bit more wine he should be fine. Things were going smoothly, except for the times Ironwood would not stop being, well, General Ironwood.

“I just think there is a lot more Ozpin could use from us to get the information we need of this ‘White Fang’. We need more than just a few scouts, especially considering that the enemy seems to know who we all are.” Ironwood said frantically. Qrow was resting his chin on his palm with an almost empty glass of wine in the other hand. He only had to mention Ozpin’s name once and Ironwood was off on his already prepared rant. Quite frankly, Qrow was getting a bit bored of it. He made cute faces and the way he talked with his hands was enjoyable, but it was getting too much. 

Just as Ironwood was about to start something else Qrow said, “James.” in a warning tone. He stop immediately, allowing Qrow to speak. “This night shouldn’t be about work. It’s about us. Let’s pretend just for a little bit that Ozpin, the White Fang, all this work bullshit doesn't exist. That it’s just two men, at a nice restaurant, enjoying themselves and each other.”

Ironwood sighed. “I understand. It’s just a lot stress.”

“I know that feeling.” Qrow let out a soft chuckle while drinking the last of his wine. Suddenly he felt the gentle buzzing of his phone in his pocket. With a simple understanding nod from Ironwood, Qrow walked towards the bathroom to answer it. He was surprised to see it was Yang. 

“What’s up firecracker?” Qrow asked after hitting answer.

“Qrow, we need your help.” Yang said in a hushed, exhausted, and scared voice. Panic and worry immediately began to rush through him. “The werewolf guy, he’s back and chased Blake and me to that abandoned part of town. Not to mention I think Blake is going to change soon.”

Qrow swore under his breath. “I’ll be there, hang tight girls.” he said before hanging up. His date with Ironwood would have to be pushed to another day. 

Qrow practically ran to the table, slamming his hands on it. Ironwood looked up to see the other man frazzled. “We gotta go, code W. My niece and her friend are there and need help.” Ironwood placed down a fair amount of cash before leaving with his date quickly. They rushed to his car and buckled in. 

“Do you want me to drop you off and get Glynda or someone?” Ironwood asked while already pulling out of the parking lot. 

Qrow shook his head. “No, not enough time. You got your gun on you?”

“In the glove compartment.”

“And that ammunition Ozpin gave you?”

“Same location.” 

“Good.” Qrow looked at his hands. They were already subtly changing color and the nails were slowly becoming longer. His body was already preparing for a fight. “We’re going to need it.” 

~ 

The room was dark and foggy. It was almost impossible for to see anything. There was no noise, but there was a sent. It was of blood. It smelt like a mix of familiar and unfamiliar scents to Ruby. She tried to move to get closer, but for some reason she was stuck in place. Looking down she saw that her legs were chained. No matter how much she tried to move nothing would happen. It was then she heard a sound. A girl scream. It was familiar but could have been anyone Ruby knew. She began looking around frantically from something to help her.

There was another scream. This time Ruby tired calling out to it. Her voice though ended up just echoing around her. There was no reply. Then quiet footsteps began walking towards her. She tried to see who it was but could not see. The steps got louder, and the walking became faster. It was then Ruby realized it was coming from behind her.  
She turned around and the world stopped. A large werewolf was leaping into the air, claws so close to slashing her open. It’s jaw was opened wide showing off it’s teeth, and it beady red eyes staring her down. Before Ruby could even scream, she woke up on the couch.

Weiss was asleep on her chest peacefully. The living room was a bit of a mess with all the leftover food, and she was pretty sure she could see Zwei trying to get a slice of pizza but failing. The movie was long since over and at the menu again. She would have turned the television off but it would disturb Weiss. 

Ruby had been having a lot of weird nightmares since the fight with the werewolf. She could not tell if the fight just scared her or if it was some weird magic power. Either way Ruby hated it. The worst part was that it was almost the same nightmare every time with slight changes. Ruby took a deep breath and began playing with Weiss’s soft hair in an effort to relax. She knew the nightmares were not real, but there was a spine chilling feeling that everything was not fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After laying out everything, there's about six or so chapters left not including this one. I could end up with more or less but I don't really care to much. I've also realized that with this story, there is so much stuff I've wanted to write about but the problem is that it would not fit too well with much of the plot. So I've been thinking that once I finished this story I'll make it a part of a series. That way I could write short stories (Mostly one shots or two chapter stories) for this universe when I'm bored or out of things to write. It'll probably just explore more of the relationships in this universe and show off more characters. It just an idea. Feedback?


	12. Blood And Sweat Left On The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started up again not too long ago so my apologies if I get a little behind on updates. But enjoy the chapter! Make sure to leave comments and kudos!

The night was silent. Much too silent. Yang stood against the wall, breathing heavily. She stared at Blake who was on the floor shaking and whimpering. The girl clutched to her sides tightly. She would likely change any minute. Yang did not know what to do if she did though. The fact that the chance of her having to deal with two werewolves increased by every second made her fear even worst. All Yang could do was await for help, or for trouble to return.

And return it did. The silence was interrupted by familiar heavy steps. Yang could hear the beast’s snarls and heavy breathing, but it was hard to tell where from. She peeked outside the alley to check. Lucky for her, the werewolf was not looking as it wandered into an abandoned building with a missing door. The bad part was that the building was very close to the two girls. 

Yang thought of the ways that they could escape, but none of them would work. The bike would make too much noise. The wolf was too close to risk sneaking out of the alley on foot. That and Yang knew Blake was not willing to move. 

It was then Yang was snapped out of her thoughts with a loud howl. It sounded like any other wolf’s, and was likely from the werewolf chasing them. There was another whimper from Blake, this time louder. Yang’s heart stopped when she saw her condition. Black fur was growing from Blake’s arms, legs, and around the face. Blake’s nails became more of claws. Her face was slowly forming a snout while her teeth got sharper. Not to mention the pair of wolf ears growing out of her head as well.

With a racing heart, Yang felt her body slowly inch away from Blake. Yang did not want to abandon her friend, but fear was overcoming her thoughts and actions. A loud snarl stopped her tracks. At the entrance of the alley was the beast. It had a large sinister grin on it’s face as it’s red eyes stared at Yang. She was cornered. Like in a horror film, Yang clumsily tripped over her feet and fell backwards. The werewolf got on it’s hind legs as it approached her painfully slow. 

Yang saw a rusted broken pipe on the ground next to her. In an attempt to fight back, she grabbed it and threw it at the wolf’s face. It winced in pain and reeled back slightly on impact. But it only got angrier. The wolf pounced on Yang and pinned her to the ground. Sharp claws dug into Yang’s arms, fortunately only feeling the pain in one of them. She could feel and smell its breath. It smelt of death. Realizing there was nothing she could do, Yang closed her eyes tightly and braced for what was to come.

Then there was a loud cry and the weight of the wolf was gone. Yang slowly opened her eyes to find another werewolf standing in front of her with it’s back facing her. This one was only slightly smaller and it’s fur was black. It looked back at her for a second. It’s eyes were yellow. Yang’s mind pieced it all together. Blake had fully transformed into a werewolf. Blake turned back to the other werewolf, who was getting up after being thrown off. 

With a snarl, Blake lunged at the other on her fours. The two wrestled, constantly switching who was on top. They bit and clawed each other, blood spilling onto the floor. Their yelps and growls filled the silent night. Yang could only watch from afar. Then, as Blake was on top of the other werewolf biting at it’s neck in an attempt to choke it, the wolf used it’s hind leg to open Blake’s side wound. It was harder to see with the fur, but the blood quickly rushing out. It did not fully heal before and now it could be her downfall. 

Blake cried out and the other wolf used it’s hind legs again to kick her in the gut. She fell onto the hard concrete head first. Her body fell limp onto the ground as she got knocked out. In desperation, Yang grabbed the pipe she used previously and ran towards the beast. As it turned to face her, she hit it’s head as hard as she could. She could feel the pipe hit the wolf’s skull. The wolf let out a cry of pain. It quickly shook its head and snarled.

“Why can’t you kids just stay out of my way!?” a gruff man’s voice yelled. It was from the beast itself. As Yang stood startled, the wolf grabbed the pipe with his teeth and threw Yang down with it. As she was on the ground he attempted to bite her, but she grabbed his open jaw. It was difficult, and her real arm on the bottom jaw shook as she tried to keep the werewolf back. Thankfully her prosthetic one on the upper jaw stood strong. Yang looked around for something to help her, but all she spotted was a naked human Blake passed out on the concrete. It was easy to see her open wounds. Her biggest one being her ripped up side. She was in a much worse condition than last time.

Suddenly the wolf attempted to move its head out of Yang’s grasp. One of his claws scratched her arm, forcing that arm to let go out of weakness. In a split second idea, she moved her prosthetic arm in between his jaws. The beast bit down roughly. Strong military metal met even stronger teeth. Electricity sparked from it, zapping both the werewolf and Yang. The wolf practically jumped off the girl, whimpering and howling in pain. Yang’s upper arm and shoulder felt completely numb and she had the taste of metal in her mouth. Not to mention the prosthetic arm was not functioning at all when she attempted to get move her fingers. Her breath hitched when she realized the arm was dead. 

“You fucking bastard!” Yang shouted at the wolf, holding her broken arm. “The fuck do you want you psycho?!” The wolf, after recovering from the shock, simply looked at Blake. If it was not for Blake’s stomaching rising and falling slowly, Yang would have guessed she was dead. Although she likely was slowly dying from blood lost. “Is this because of Adam?”

The wolf chuckled. “It’s complicated Missy. You see, it’s not just him in charge anymore. Some outsider took the ropes as well. And she’s certainly not the only thing on their ‘To Destroy’ list.”

“I’m not letting you touch her.”

Another chuckle. “I’d like to see you try to stop me.”

Yang got to her feet with some difficulty. She was not sure what she was going to do, but she did know that she was going to defend Blake with her life. The wolf was about to charge at Yang again. But there was a loud gunshot, and he fell to the ground almost instantly. Nearby was the General holding a pistol, and her uncle Qrow next to him. 

Qrow ran to his niece and hugged her tightly. The adrenaline and determination slowly left Yang, leaving her a shaking mess in her uncle’s arms. “Are you alright kid?” Qrow asked softly. His eyes showed signs that he may had been crying. He was always emotional with family.

She nodded. “A few injuries and my arm got wrecked. But Blake-” she trailed off and turned to the girl. The two of them quickly went to her side. Qrow removed his shirt and pressed against Blake’s side wound. She was breathing. She looked like shit, but she was breathing. That was all that mattered to Yang. That and something else.

She looked to see Ironwood kneeling next to the beast. The werewolf then transformed into a man. He was buff and tall. His brown hair was nearly shaven and he had a bizarre set of tattoos on his left arm. The man was also awake but could not move. The bullet had got him in the heel. The man had a thousand yard stare, and Yang was on the other end of it.

“Come on,” Qrow said while picking Blake up. “We’re taking James's car home. I’ll get you two fixed up.”

Yang hesitated. “But what about the guy-”

“James called Ozpin on the way here. They’re going to take that guy in.” Yang only nodded in response as she followed her uncle to the car. She was still confused, but at least she and Blake were safe.

They were glad to see both Weiss and Ruby were fast asleep on the couch. Yang did not feel like explaining what had happened. At the least she would have preferred to wait until morning. Qrow did as he promised and wrapped bandages around any open wounds and gave them medication. He also assisted Yang in taking off her now useless arm. Yang looked at the arm with cold eyes as she sat on her bed. The gift was beyond expensive and let Yang be almost normal again. It was the greatest thing she was ever given after such a terrible accident. But there it was, broken and useless in her hand. She felt tears build up in her eyes. 

Qrow entered Yang’s room quietly. After stopping the bleeding and reassuring Yang that Blake’s werewolf abilities will get more blood in her system, he brought Blake to the guest bedroom. He also thought of calling her parents, but thought better when he realized they had enough on their plates. They were also not in town so there was little they could do anyhow.

When he noticed the sadness on Yang’s usually happy face, he sat down next to her. “I know you’re upset, but I’m going to talk to James about it. I betcha his people can figure out something.” he said.

“They can’t do anything.” Yang stated. “You heard what the men said in the hospital. This arm was one of a kind. Not to mention we didn’t have to pay anything for it, besides the check ups and minor fixes.”

Qrow scoffed. “Trust me, they have plenty. They just didn’t want us to know.”

“Can you please not go into your rants about how the government is lying to us? You do that enough at the dinner table.” Yang said jokingly. Qrow let out a small laugh.

“That’s different. Look, I’ll shut up and let you get some rest. But I’m still going to bring it up to James.”

“I should probably get my bike from the alley tomorrow too.”

“Yep.” Qrow said before kissing her on the forehead. He was about to leave the room, but then he said, “You and you sister both know have to give me a heart attack and make me proud at the same time.”

Yang looked up confused. “Why are you proud?”

“Well,” he started. “Me and James weren't there for long, but before he shot the guy I saw you defending Blake. You were willing to be mauled by that dude for her. Trust me, I know that look, and how it feels too. It’s like a tornado of feelings with a strong fire burning in the middle of it.” There was a small pause. “I’m just glad both you girls are safe.”

“I’m glad you showed up when you did.” Qrow returned the words with a warm smile. He was about to leave once again, but then Yang remembered something.

“Qrow?”

“Yeah?”

“The guy said there was more than just Adam involved. Someone else is involved who’s not associated with the white fang.” 

Qrow halted at the door. The air suddenly got thicker. Yang swore she hear him say ‘I told them so.’, but he did say, “Thanks. Now get some sleep and forget about all of this shit.”  
The door shut with a quiet creak. Yang slowly let her head rest on the pillow and closed her eyes. Her body, desperate for a break, welcomed sleep immediately. 

-

In the morning, Ruby and Weiss were both informed about what had happened. Yang would have preferred not to, but she could not really hide the bandages. She was glad that her father’s meeting had turned into a small business trip. He would not be home until the next day. He would still likely find out at some point, but Yang did not have to worry about that for now. Blake awoke with an aching body and an even worst head ache. She had no memories of what happened after they left the party, which was rather a good thing.

The team sat around the dinner table. Ruby had helped Yang make waffles, though Ruby did most of the work due to Yang’s missing arm. After Yang finished telling everyone the story of last night, starting from when Blake threw up, there was a short silence. “I’m just glad they finally got him.” Ruby commented. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

“I wonder what exactly Ozpin and the others are going to do?” Weiss said. Yang shrugged and took another sip of coffee. It was obvious that Blake was lost in a deep thought.

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” Ruby said with concerned eyes. She grabbed Blake’s hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. 

Blake sighed. “More than you may think. I’m pretty sure that man was the white fang lieutenant. I knew him once.”

“You know anyone who wanted to join them before?” Yang asked. Blake and the others shot her a confused look. 

“There’s someone else involved. It’s not just the white fang anymore. Something bigger is happening!” Yang gestured her arm wildly. There was a certain look in her eyes that told the group the whole situation was driving her crazy. 

Ruby’s confusion turned to tiredness. “I feel the same way, but there’s nothing we can do right now. We can only let Ozpin take care of it.”

“For now.” Yang said into her cup, which she did not realize was empty.

“Fine.... For now.” Ruby said while getting up to get the coffee pot for Yang. As she poured her older sister a new cup, she noticed Weiss tapping her finger repeatedly. It seemed like she did not even acknowledge it. “Weiss?” she called in a small voice. Weiss’s head shot up. Ruby raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry. I-I was just thinking of the part with Cardin.” Weiss said. 

“Why’s that?” Ruby asked

“He wanted to hurt Yang because of me.”

There was a small beat, then Yang laughed. “Weiss,” she started. “He tries to fight everybody for any reason! You don’t have to worry at all.”

Weiss gave a small grin at the reassurance. The last thing she wanted was her new friends to be hurt by the people she used to know. Suddenly all their attentions went to their buzzing cell phones. They all received a message from a new group chat. The message was from Pyrrha, reading ‘Everyone! Big News!’.

-

Ozpin sat in his office, sipping from his mug. On his computer was a tired Ironwood. The general had been working all night trying to get any information out of the lieutenant. The man, though, was not breaking. 

“Ozpin, I don’t think he’s saying anymore. We’ve tired and I don’t want to move to violence.” Ironwood said. The man in question was in another room, handcuffed to a chair with three of his men watching him carefully. 

Ozpin shook his head. “He’s a lieutenant, he has to know more!”

“Well he’s not talking! I’m not doing anything against my code or the law!”

“I never said you had to!”

The elevator to Ozpin’s office made a noise. Qrow and Glynda came out. They both looked somewhat pissed, but seemingly for different reasons. Ozpin lifted his head in interest. “Do you two have anything for me?” Ozpin asked.

“Qrow has an ‘I told you so’ prepared for all of us.” Glynda said annoyed. Ozpin could hear Ironwood groan from the computer. 

Qrow’s hands slammed against Ozpin’s desk. “I told you all that this wasn’t just the white fang! This is bigger!” 

“We know Qrow.” Ironwood said.

Qrow mocked a surprised look and faked laughed. “Oh! Oh, you know?! You didn’t seem to fucking know when I told you guys after getting my ass kicked by some asshole’s men!”

Ozpin sighed. “Our apologies Qrow. We just didn’t want it to be true.” Qrow huffed with his arms folded. 

“Perhaps I could act like we know who is with them to get information.” Ironwood thought out loud. Suddenly there was the sound of a door being forced open. In Ironwood’s office, one of his men stood shaking with a gun ready.

“Sir!” the man shouted. “The white fang member got out! He’s trying to escape!”

“Shoot on site.” Ozpin ordered immediately. Ironwood looked back at the screen surprised. The headmaster’s face was cold. “We don’t have time to dilly dally. There’s real work to be done.” Ironwood thought for a minute before nodding at the man. He left quickly, ready to deliver the order to the others.

“I’ll talk to you at a later date.” Ironwood said before ending the video chat. Ozpin leaned back in his chair.

“You sure it was a good idea to kill him?” Glynda asked while Ozpin rubbed his head.

He nodded. “When you’ve lived as long as I have, you know when to stop interrogating and just end it.” he made eye contact with Qrow, who looked back with worried eyes. They understood each other in a way most could not. Two vampires who have seen what hell the world could serve.


	13. The Beginning of the Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the week late chapter. School and writer's block. That and this chapter was oddly hard to write for. I had the ideas, but did not know how to get there. 
> 
> Also in the beginning the story it is set up in a group chat-like format. The reader is suppose to be looking at it from Ruby's phone and how she named everyone on her contacts. So here's the names;  
> You: Ruby  
> Kickass: Pyrrha  
> Angelboi: Jaune  
> Flowerchild: Ren  
> Thunderbuddy: Nora  
> Snowflake: Weiss  
> BS: Yang  
> Kittybutts: Blake

Kickass: Everyone! Big News! 

Thunderbuddy: wat is it girly wirly

Kickass: My Grandmother Said We Can Come Down To The Castle Again Soon!

Angelboi: Sweet!

Thunderbuddy: booyah baby!

You: Oh fuck yeah!

BS: LANGUAGE!

You: Sorry fam :P

Kittybutts: She gets it from you, you know.

Thunderbuddy: haha! damn right

Snowflake: I’m quite lost. What castle?

BS: Oh right, Weiss doesn’t know about Grandma Nikos.

Kickass: Oh Yes! You See Every Other Year Or So My Grandmother Olive Allows Me To Bring A Few Friends To Visit Her Castle For A Weekend. She’s Letting Us Come Down Some Time Later Next Month.

Snowflake: Oh that does sound rather nice!

Thunderbuddy: its always so awesome! it’s so big and granny olive is so great!

Flowerchild: Her baking is spectacular as well. I miss cooking with her.

Kittybutts: And her library is huge. It’s a nice place to just sit and relax. I sure could use that!

Angelboi: Why’s that?

BS: We’ll explain some other time.

You: Anyways, it’s fantastic Weiss!

Kickass: So You All Can Come?

Angelboi: Never miss it!

Thunderbuddy: shit yeah!

Flowerchild: I’m with Nora. Though not with the profanity.

You: Yang and I won’t miss it for the world.

Kittybutts: Same for me!

Kickass: Marvelous! And You Weiss?

Snowflake: I’ll have to check with my sister. But I’m sure she’ll say yes.

Ruby looked up from her phone. Her and the rest of the gang had moved to the living room. The three were on the couch together. Yang was showing a video to Blake on her phone and were stifling laughs together. Weiss laid on her back with her head on Ruby’s lap and feet over Blake’s. The girl had a worried expression on her face. Ruby reached down and began playing with her hair.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked. 

Weiss shrugged. “I don’t really know if Winter will say yes or not, and Pyrrha seems pretty excited about it. I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Well,” Blake began. “she is excited about it, yes. She loves her grandmother and her friends with her life, but she’s also understanding. If you can’t come, she’d get it.” 

Yang nodded. “Yeah, Pyrrha wouldn’t hold a grudge over something you can’t control.”

Weiss nodded. The girl then fluttered her eyes close, enjoying Ruby’s touch. Her fingers were soft while she gently touched and pulled her hair. The hair playing quickly turned into a small head massage. Weiss’s breathing steadied to the touch and a grin formed on her face. Worries of practices and family gently slipped away. Then a new thought appeared in her head. It was a bit sudden, but she had been wondering it for a while. “So, are Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and Jaune supernatural too?” 

“Well, all of them except Nora. She’s the only human.” Ruby replied.

“Eh,” Yang said with a questioning look. “I think Pyrrha’s technically a human though.”

“I thought it was more like half human.” Rudy said. “Do demigods count has human?”

“That’s the point of the demi part, Ruby.” Black said nonchalantly.

Weiss sat straight up. “Wait! She’s a demigod?!”

The group looked at her. Their confused expressions did not help her reassurance. “I, uh, don’t really know for sure. Neither does she.” Ruby said with a shrug. “Her mother is one, and Pyrrha has some of her powers.”

“I think Pyrrha just hates the title. It brings reactions like the one you had.” Yang commented. Weiss looked down at the floor. Yang shyly laughed. “It’s okay, we had the same ones when Olive told us. But there's still evidence that Pyrrha is one. She just probably doesn't want to say it.” 

“Like what evidence?” Weiss asked.

“Well she’s like a human, but more. She’s stronger, more agile, and just all together better.” Yang said. 

“And also... immortal.” Ruby said. When Weiss gave her a questioning look, Ruby stated, “Pyrrha was actually born back in ancient Greece. Her grandmother and mother have been the only ones able to live with her.” 

“Then why does she go to school?”

“Well, we don’t know. Guess that’s just Pyrrha’s choice.” 

Weiss nodded and laid back down. Thoughts slowly began appearing and disappearing in her head. “So, what about Jaune and Ren?”

“Ren’s like a forest elf and Jaune’s an angel.” Ruby said simply while going back to her head massage. Weiss giggled to herself. She was not surprised by that revelation. Ren always did love nature and had a very elf-like figure, and with Jaune. Well, he just gives off that vibe. The group sat in silence for about a hour or so. It was a comfortable silence. Ruby playing with Weiss’s hair and Weiss making little comments to her such as “I could paint your nails if you want. A scarlet would look nice.”, and Yang and Blake continued sharing silly videos to each other. 

Qrow walked in the house after the hour came by. He looked tired with his ruffled hair and bags under his eyes, and he had a small frown. As soon as Zwei ran up to him, he bent down and petted him mercilessly. The old man’s expression stayed the same though, even while petting such a cute animal. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“You okay Uncle Qrow?” she asked in a small voice. 

The man stood up with a sigh. He nodded before saying. “Just… Stuff. Didn’t get to talk about the new arm though. Sorry kid.” Yang rolled her eyes.

“I told you already, you don’t need to.” Yang said. It was not that she was annoyed or angry at her uncle for caring, she just did not want Qrow to worry about her as much. There was a lot more going on.

“Whatever kiddo.” The man began walking up the stairs, but stopped at the third step. He looked down, thinking for a moment. Sucking in some air, he turned back to the girls. “There’s something I actually need to tell you four.”

The group looked up to him curiously. He looked annoyed, yet almost defeated. “There’s, uh, going to be a new girl coming to your school next year. Her name’s Penny, and she’s about your guys’ age. She’s Ironwoods... daughter. She might come over at some point next week or so to meet the locals. Thought you four should just know.”

It was Weiss’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “He has a daughter?” She asked. Qrow nodded

“Why haven't we seen her before?” Blake asked

Qrow hesitated for a second. “Um, because she, uh, was with her mother. But she lost custody. I don’t know why though. Maybe she was like a bad parent or something.” Before there were any further questions, he went up the stairs. The group looked back at each other in confusion. They all knew he obviously was not telling the full truth, but they did not have the motivation to ask. At least, not yet.

Yang decided to grab the remote for the television off the coffee table. The News Channel was already on. Lesa Lavender was in the middle of a news coverage.

\-   
“There is still little news on the tragic phenomenon. So far there have been fifteen reports of missing people and thirteen of murders, all in one night. Police have reported that there is no pattern or link between both the people kidnapped or the ones found dead. The only thing officials have been able to confirm is that the events were done by various people, and some even happening at the same time. The attackers had made sure to leave no trace of their appearances. It’s likely that they were part of one unit, but nothing has been confirmed.

“But the Humans Against Supernatural Creatures believe they have the answers. The radical group of ‘monster hunters’ believe that the supernatural are responsible. Some have even claimed spotting the beast known as the werewolf last night. Though, there is no such evidence provided to support this statement. One of the group’s leaders had this to say in Monio Park standing with other members handing out pamphlets:”

”You may all think we’re insane, but we hold the truth! There are beasts, monsters, out there waiting to kill us! They’re all around you, pretending to be human! They must be stopped before anymore of us die by their hands! Join us, and together we can save humanity before it is destroyed by these wicked creatures!”

“Whether the group is correct or not does not matter much to the police, or even to most of the public eye. All they want to know is where people have gone to and as to why anyone would do such a thing. This is- wait, hold on one second- ladies and gentlemen the police have said they found some type of, marking? On the side of the building closest to where a murder victim named Perry Hollygreen was found. It’s a mask, painted in what the officials can only assume is blood! No, wait, just red spray paint. The crew is down there right now at the scene!”

The camera cut from Lesa to a shady looking alleyway. Multiple people from the police, news, and detective forces were staring somewhere just above the camera view in a mix awe and horror. On the upper part of the cement wall was a picture of a mask resembling that of a type of beast. Some specifically, a werewolf. Scratch marks quite similar to the ones she saw the werewolf that attacked them left surrounded the mask. The paint was dried but clearly was once wet from the dripping effect. Ruby understood why the police were confused before, it did have the same color as blood. Then, through the voices of the crowd near the wall, a loud wolf-like howl erupted from somewhere nearby. 

Suddenly Ruby heard Blake’s heart beating rapidly. The girl sat watching the T.V with wide eyes. She could not breath properly as fear seemed to consumed her. The longer the camera recorded the image and viewers, the worst her personal state became. “Blake?” Ruby attempted calling, but her friend did not hear her. Blake shut her eyes tight and buried her face into her hands. 

Ruby then noticed Yang and Weiss. Weiss was a combination of utterly confused and slightly scared. She did not know what exactly was happening, but knew it was bad. Yang on the other hand was pissed off. It was a state she went into quite frequently. She did not like the feeling of fear. Ruby then analyzed herself. Her emotions were a combination of all three. She was confused of what was happening like Weiss, scared like Blake for what exactly was going to happen next, and angry like Yang at the people who would ever do such a thing. Most importantly, she simply wanted to hide away. 

The house phone began to ring. Ruby realized that none of the other girls were in the position to get it, so she went. When she put it up to her ear, Ozpin’s voice suddenly boomed. “Hello? Is Qrow there?!”

“N-no, it’s Ruby. I’ll go get him though.” Her heart sank at Ozpin’s voice. He was frantic. Maybe he was scared too.

“Ah, there’s no time right now. Just tell him to call me as soon as he can.”

“Okay.”

“Ms. Rose?”

“Yes?”

“I need you to promise me that you and your friends will lay low for a little bit. You can leave your homes, but don’t go to any underground areas or sacred places for a while. I think you know why.”

“I will.” Ruby replied before Ozpin hung up. She tried calling out to Qrow from her position in front of the phone, but when nothing happened she went upstairs. It was quieter up there. She quietly walked into Qrow’s room to find him looking at his phone while sitting on his bed. He looked tireder than he did when he arrived home. Ruby gently knocked the door. When the two family members made eye contact, Ruby almost ran into his open arms. She started shaking in his arms as tears slowly left her eyes.

“Do you know what’s happening?” Qrow asked in a soft voice. It reminded Ruby of the voice he used when she had a nightmare in her younger years.

She took a deep breath. “A little.” She felt Qrow nod. 

“The White Fang are acting out. They’re taking humans to turn them, and killing anyone who wants to stop them.” Ruby knew he would tell her everything. He never liked hiding things for too long. The girl nodded in Qrow’s chest, simply letting herself rest there. Knowing what was happening brought her an odd comfort, despite still being scared by the events. 

There was another knock after a minute or so. Yang was there with Blake, who was wrapped in a blanket burrito, next to her. “Where’s Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Winter came to get her as soon as you answered the phone.” Yang replied. Ruby looked down saddened. Yang and Blake walked over and sat on the bed as well. Yang rested next to Qrow with her head on his shoulder, and Blake curled up in Yang’s lap. She still looked frightened, but not as bad as before. Yang likely calmed her down a little. Ruby could see Qrow text her father from her spot. He said he was going to be home very, very soon. 

Ruby did not fully understand what was happening around her, but she felt better with most of her family and friend being there. Though she wished Weiss and Tai were there with her at that moment. Later she would go downstairs to get her phone, and find two messages from Weiss. 

‘Had to go. Emergency out of my control. Stay safe!’

‘I love you!’

-

One thing Torchwick definitely was not expecting was Adam’s willingness to do his dirty work. Normally Roman had to pull a few favors, or even some punches. He quickly understood Adam was something special. The man fit Roman wants and needs. The werewolf was cunning, strong, loyal, and obedient. He was more than satisfied with the partnership.

His thoughts were broken when there was a loud knock on his door. He had set up a small, temporary operation base in a run down warehouse. He sat in a chair in front of a large table with maps, cigars, documents, and a box on it. Roman got up from his rolling chair and lit a cigar. He ordered the visitor to come in.

The door opened to reveal Adam himself, angered for whatever reason. In his hand was a one of the masks the White Fang wore. There was blood dripping from it. Roman rolled his eyes, mentally preparing for Adam to rant the man’s ears off. 

“Bad day?” Roman asked sarcastically. In response, Adam slammed the mask onto the nearby table. “I’ll take that has a yes.” He flashed a grin that only further pissed Adam off.

“Do you know this had happened?” Adam began, gesturing to the mask. “One of my top men was caught and killed by the military. Found out and beaten by two children no less!”

Roman chuckled. He knew what had happened long before Adam found out. The man had his ways. “Your ex sure can fight back, huh?”

“I was not expecting her to escape. He was an idiot to let her get away.”

Roam walked over and wrapped an arm around Adam’s neck. “Maybe it was a good thing he died. He failed you. He failed all of you. That man should be looked at as an example of what would happen if the others fail as well. You should tell them that next time you gather them.”

The werewolf sighed. “Perhaps you are right.” Roman grinned. Another good thing about Adam was that he was brainless and easily convinced. “Let’s just focus on the task.” Adam said with a sigh. “The media is quickly becoming aware of us, and since the military killed one of our men, that means they’re aware of us too. We’re not ready for any type of real battle yet, so you and I need to get the pack more power before the next attack. Lucky for us the red moon is next month, but we need an area where we can all gather without being seen.”

Torchwick thought for a moment. Then a brilliant idea came to him. “Well I have just the friend who can help with such a thing. She has a knack for knowing where stuff is, and if she doesn’t you bet your ass she can find it.”

Adam watched as Roman walked over to the table and open the box. It was a odd light pink box without any latch or lock. Inside was a small ball of light that slowly changed its colors to pink, white, and brown every minute. When the box opened, the light quickly flew up to Roman’s face. Upon him nodding, light light floated back down and became a cloud of grey smoke. Then, in the midst of the smoke, Neopolitan sat on the table with a wicked smile. He knew little of her, but he did see her with Roman when the pack came to gather. Her sparkling pixie wings changed to her three colors every time they open and closed.

“Can you find us a nice spot Neo?” Roman asked. It was almost sarcastic, like he already knew the answer. The girl nodded confidently. She took one one the maps on the table and pointed to a large forest area. It was a ways away. Not too far away, but not too close. Roman turned to Adam, and when Adam nodded, he turned back to Neo and said, “I think we have our answer.”


	14. Rest Easy Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! I've just been very very very sidetracked, but thankfully I have a week off so I spent it on writing this chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get a update schedule together soon. I do feel kind of bad that this is only a little longer that most chapters considering the wait, but with what I have planned I think the next chapters are going to be naturally longer. I hope you all enjoy! Make sure to leave your comments and kudos! <3

The day's slowly passed by as they turned into weeks. Ruby did as Ozpin advised and only went out when going for her last days of school. She avoided going to outside much, especially to the back alleys. The girl was glad to see that her friends did the same. 

Within the city it was an uncomfortable peace. It and the citizens continued their ways, but now they all knew something was a muck. The children in the school never spoke of the news too much, but everyone was aware of it. To top it all off, the citizens had to face the fact that those they had called insane may be their only hope of understanding. The H.A.S.C groups seemed to become more vocal than before, not to mention more extreme. It felt as though no one could trust anyone. But no one wanted to say it. 

There was one good thing about those weeks for Ruby though. Her and Weiss’s relationship seemed to blossom more and more. It was somewhat difficult due to Winter’s sudden intense strictness, but the two girls still worked it out. They would sneak letters to each other in class, get gifts, and stick together whenever they could. Before they knew it, Weiss was the one asking Ruby on a date. Well, sort of.

“So, you want us to go out with Sun and Neptune?” Ruby ask as the two stood in the middle of the hallway. It was in the beginning of the day on the last day of school, just before homeroom. 

“Yes! No! Kinda? The two of them said they know people who work at the boardwalk. They said they could get us tickets to the fireworks there tomorrow for free, or at least for a cheaper price. We could get some food, hang around, and then watch the fireworks.” Weiss stood there with a shy smile. She knew it was rather odd for the first date to be one with other friends there, but Weiss was not too confident in herself and scheduling dates. The girl would rather have her friends there as comfort.

Ruby thought for a second. She wanted to go, but as worried about going out with all that had happened. The words ‘screw it’ quickly came to her head. With a delighted nod, she agreed to Weiss’s plan.

The last day went by achingly slow. When Ruby finally got back to the house Blake was on the couch reading a book. Her and Yang had got out of school and to home earlier than Ruby had, due to study halls and lunch. The younger threw her bag into the floor and flopped onto the couch. Her head hurt like hell and she was just glad for the long break from it all. Blake chuckled from her spot on the couch. “Bad day?” She asked rather sarcastically. Ruby made a small noise and have a weak thumbs up.

“Hey Rubes!” Yang greeted as she walked into the room. “Anything cool happen?” 

Ruby though for a second. She then realized she had forgot to tell Yang of Weiss's proposition. “Oh, yeah, Weiss asked me out for tomorrow. I’m gonna need you to drive me.” She said it casually, but Yang stood in her spot with her jaw dropped and a smile on her face.

“A date! My little sister’s going on a date!” Yang ran to Ruby and hugged her, dangling her in the air with her strong arm. Ruby could only stand there in confusion and annoyance as her sister celebrated. “Oh I’m so excited for you! Did she tell you where it’s gonna be? Or did she leave it as a surprise? Are you gonna wear something fancy? Tell me! Tell me!”

“Would you mind putting me down first?” Ruby mumbled loud enough for her big sister to hear. When Yang did finally put her on the ground she let out a sigh of relief. “We’re going to the boardwalk with Neptune and Sun. The Summer fireworks are happening.” A noise of excitement came out of Yang again, but her sister’s deadly stared stopped it short.

“Oh come on sis!” Yang said while clutching her fist. “Can’t a girl be happy for her sister going on a date?” An over dramatic pout formed on her face. Ruby could hear Blake snicker from the couch. Without any warning, Yang took her sister’s arm and dragged her off to their bedroom. “Come on! We gotta get you ready!”

With that Ruby found herself in her and Yang’s room with her big sister and Blake. Ruby sat on her bed with Blake as Yang went through Ruby’s side of the closet, picking out whatever she thought was best. There were three of Yang’s outfit ideas laid out close by. 

“Oh! Oh! How about this top with this shirt? Wait, no, no, no! With these shorts!” The elder sister rambled while setting the clothes down. Another eye roll was given from Ruby. There was a light knock at the door, and Ruby’s heart stopped. She had not told Qrow or her father she was going out tomorrow. It revealed to be Qrow on the other side as he walked in the room. That did not stop Yang though, as she simply said “Hey Qrow.” and continued with the closet. His worried eyes met Blake’s.

After a giggle she answered, “Ruby has a date and Yang’s sister-ing.”

“Date? With who?” Qrow asked while taking a swig from his flask. Ruby could relate to it. “That Weiss girl?”

A nod from both Ruby and Blake was given as Yang screeched, “Holy shit this is perfect!” Before her uncle could scold her for the language, she turned to show the outfit. A loose black tank top, scarlet circle skirt, black belt, and a pair of black leggings. “You could wear some boots with them. Oh, and maybe a hat!” 

“Sure that one! Let’s just get this over with please!” The younger sister threw up her hands and fell onto her back. Tiredness fell over her. While she was not that physically weak, Ruby did feel mentally and emotionally drained. 

Rough hands patted her head. With a chuckle Qrow began to leave the room. “Have fun kiddo!”

-

Ruby and Yang arrived at the boardwalk’s parking lot on Bumblebee. Yang had been given a prototype arm to test while Ironwood and his team tried theirs best to make a new one. It was not as advanced as the last one, but it still functioned a lot better than most did. The lot was right in front of one of the boardwalk entrances. The place looked only slightly packed from what Ruby could see, but she knew there was likely going to be more people later due to the fireworks that night. The younger looked at her phone. It was five minutes till six. They were a bit early. She also did not know where exactly Weiss wanted to meet up. Ruby knew it was a pizzeria called ‘Paul’s Pleasing Pizza’s’, but she had no idea where it was. Her anxiety was worsening by the minute. 

“You want me to wait with you?” Yang asked as Ruby got off the bike and removed her helmet, replacing it with a large black sun hat. The other shrugged her shoulders as she looked out at the ocean. The sun was not setting yet, but it was not too far from the horizon. Despite being near the ocean and the time, the temperature was seemingly nice. It had a little bit of heat and a cool sea breeze. A deep inhale through the noise gave a strong fragrance of sea salt and fried food.

“Hey, Ruby!” a guy’s voice called out. Entering the lot was Sun and Neptune. Ruby had met them before a few times, but never really hung out with them. 

“Hey guys.”, she greeted with a small wave. A wave of relief came down as Ruby realized she was not the only one early. 

“Nice bike Yang.” Sun complemented as they walked over.

Yang gave a proud smirk. “Yeah, she’s pretty great. Bit feisty though.” Neptune raised an eyebrow and gave a worried look to the vehicle.

Sun and Ruby shared a small laugh. “So,” Ruby began. “Is Weiss here yet?”

The blonde boy shook his head. “No, not yet, but I can walk you to where she wanted to meet up.” Ruby looked back at her sister. Her and Neptune were discussing something and laughing together. Yang’s laughter reminded Ruby of Weiss’s. Yang’s was more loud and careless, but they were both always genuine and gave a feeling of warmth. Ruby’s thought of Weiss quickly escalated when remembering what was happening. She was about to go on a date with Weiss for the first time. Any form of confidence had left her as soon as she walked out of her house. Now, while looking around and seeing everything begin, her heart and thoughts were racing.

A hand was placed onto her shoulder. Ruby turned back to see Sun with a sly smile. “Don’t worry. I’m sure she’s just as anxious as you are.”

The girl blinked multiple times. “How did you-”

“I looked the same on my first date with Neptune.” Sun interrupted before winking.

As if on cue, Neptune came running over and joined the two. Bumblebee came to life again with a loud revving. Yang called out, “Have fun Rubes! Text if you need me!” before taking off on her bike. A small dust trail followed it’s path. The two boys began walking towards the boardwalk was Ruby watched Yang leave. It was all happening so quickly. Her thoughts were broken when the boys called out to her.

As they all walked into the pizzeria, there were a few families seated at tables while enjoyed a meal and each other. Ruby stood more near the doorway while the boys when to the counter. At the counter were two people about their age. The two were both dressed in fast food uniforms with yellow and purple being the most used colors. One of the workers she recognized as Russel, one of Cardin’s friends. Although, Ruby did not recognize that kid who leaning against the counter while zoning out with a bored expression. He had short red hair, with one side shaved off and the other being long enough to cover his eye. The uncovered eye had some type of red tattoo on it’s end. Ruby noticed the uncovered ear had an chain earring connecting from the top to the ear’s bottom. She also noticed that he had a name tag with the name ‘Scarlet’ on it. 

“Scarlet! We’ve come to rescue you!” Sun said before lifting himself up on the counter and sitting on it. As soon as his butt landed on it, the redhead quickly pushed him off with a grin. In response Sun attempted to do it again, but this time trying to hold Scarlet back from him. 

“Dude!” Scarlet yelped. Ruby could hear an extremely thick accent in his voice. “I might hate this job but I still need it.” 

“Ladies, ladies, cut it out!” Neptune said while pulling Sun off Scarlet and the counter. Odd noises came from Scarlet as Sun pushed and grabbed at him. Ruby giggled at the scene, but stopped when she noticed Russel’s glaring. It was unclear whether he was glaring at her or the boys. Finally, Sun gave up and rested lazily in Neptune’s arms. Scarlet took out a comb from his pocket and fixed his hair, which Sun had previously messed up.

After fixing his hair, Scarlet pointed to Ruby. “So who’s the girly?”

“That’s Ruby. She’s Weiss girl.” Neptune answered. Ruby felt a small blush begin to form when being referred to as ‘Weiss’s girl’. 

Scarlet clicked his tongue and nodded. “Sage has the tickets I think. He’s washing the bathroom currently.”

“How’d you guy get the tickets anyway? You seem to just be pizza workers.” Ruby asked curiously. 

Scarlet gave a smug grin. It was oddly similar to ones Sun would give when he did something sneaky. Either they were just that much alike, or one influenced the other. “When you work at a place like this, you get to know a few interesting characters, and when you know the right people, you get better stuff.” When he realized Ruby was still confused, he confessed, “Some lassie who worked at the counter gave us a few cause of a favor she owed us. I told Sage it’d be worth covering for her all that night.” 

“So, you comin’ with us or are you stuck here?” Sun asked.

Scarlet let out an exaggerated groan. “Sorry lads, we’re both stuck here for now. We can probably meet you for the fireworks though.”

Neptune let out a fart noise from his mouth and Scarlet rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a strong force hit Ruby’s side, forcing her body to move over. She looked up to see Cardin, Dove  
and Sky walk past her, chuckling. The three boys stood up straighter with Neptune pulled Ruby slightly closer to the three. The girl was about to say something back when Cardin spoke.

“So the boys are back in town. And look! They brought the little mutt too.”

Ruby was taken back by the last comment. “Mutt? Why am I a dog?”

“Well, he’s calling you a bitch. Cause you took Weiss. But you’re like, young and all that-” Sky explained before Cardin elbowed him in the gut, causing the boy to hunch over in pain.

“I didn’t ‘steal’ anyone.”

Cardin was about to say something before Scarlet said, “Just get what you came here for and leave before I call Everett again.” The redhead was practically growling. At that comment Russel jumped over the counter, using his right arm to support him. 

As the four boys were about to leave, Cardin locked eyes with Ruby. “You better watch yourself kid.” he threatened. “Wouldn’t want anything bad happening, would you?” 

“And what would happen, if I may ask?” A female voice asked. At the entrance was Weiss in a white summer dress and light blue heels. Her arms were folded and her eyebrows were raised. Cardin and his group laughed cautiously. They did not respond anymore before walking out the door, passing the white haired girl awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the group. 

At Ruby’s side she let out a smile. “Well you four best be on your ways. I’ll see you all tonight.” Scarlet said with a wave. With that, they exited the pizzeria. They walked down the boardwalk, looking around and doing small talk. They four of them stopped a few times to play silly games in an attempt to win dumb prizes. Ruby was able to win Weiss a stuffed wolf though. As stereotypical as it was, Ruby was greatly enjoying herself. She could not stop laughing, and her smile continued when she saw Weiss felt the same.

As the sun was making it’s full descent, the group watched from the boardwalk. It’s wondrous yellows, reds, and oranges filled the sky and mixed together as if they were all dancing. Weiss and Ruby shared a small paper box of fries as they laughed together. The topic was the relief of school finally being over. Sun and Neptune occasionally joined in, but for the most part had their own conversation. Ruby was doing an impression of Professor Port that Weiss found hysterical. Ruby took pride in being able to make Weiss doubled over in laughter.

As Weiss calmed down, she had to wipe a tear from her eye. Ruby watched those eyes with great interest. She liked everything about Weiss, but one thing she could definitely pinpoint was her eyes. They were bright, like crystals or clear water. The hue went good with Weiss personal aesthetic as well. They were distracting in the best way possible. 

As the time ticked by, it became closer and closer to the time of the fireworks. Neptune advised the girls to go find spot on the beach while they got Sage and Scarlet. They did as told and eventually found a nice spot on some rocks. The beach was definitely not quiet. Partiers blasted their boomboxes, drank, smoked, danced, sang, and shouted. The same could be said with the families but without the drinking and smoking. Despite the noise, it all felt quiet next to Weiss. It was as if the two was in their own personal world. Only they were there, and everyone else was in the background as white noise. They were able to forget about everything going on. The H.A.S.C. group, the White Fang, their family problem. Ruby found herself taking off her hat and resting her head on Weiss’s shoulder.

The white haired girl smelt of rosemary and fancy perfume. She was warm as well, like an energy source. Her body was a lullaby, sending Ruby into a trance. Ruby felt Weiss’s head lean on her’s. It was gentle, much as everything else was about Weiss. There were no words shared between the two. They simply enjoyed the feeling of each other. Sleep started to overcome Ruby, the same sleep she did not get the previous night due to anxiety keeping her up. Ruby was so far in that she did not notice Sun, Scarlet, Neptune, and a tall buff man with green hair who she assumed was Sage. She also did not notice the fireworks starting to go off, but she tried her best to continue watching the loud and bright display of them. 

-

Much later, Weiss’s sister dropped Ruby off at her house. The two sisters wished the girl a safe night before driving off. As she walked in, her father was on the couch reading a book on gardening. Zwei barked happily at her arrival, alerting Tai. He greeted her with a smile and a, “Hey squirt! Have fun?”

“Yep Yep!” she said while bending down to scratch Zwei’s tummy. Ruby noted an awkward feeling in the air, but did not want to question it yet.

“Ruby, can I talk to you?” Ruby slowly lifted herself back up. Her heart started to beat faster. With little confidence, her nodded her head wearily. She joined her father on the couch, continuing to pet Zwei once he waddled over to her.

Tai cleared his throat. “So, you’ve been going out a lot with Weiss.”

Ruby only nodded again. Her hand petting Zwei slowed.

“Are you two, like, dating?”

Her hand stopped. Ruby debated in her head what she should do. She could lie and say no, continuing life as it was. She could run out the door. She could simply walk away from the situation. Ruby did not have to deal with the problem.

But she did not do any of that. Instead, she nodded once more. This nod was shaky and hesitant. Tear felt out of her eye and Ruby did not know why it was there in the first place. Her hand instantly went up and wiped it away, but her father saw. She did not know what was to come.

Her father’s arms wrapping around her answered the question. The feeling only made more tears come out. It was odd to the girl. She did not fully understand if they were sad tears or happy tears. Perhaps it was the sudden comfort of her father. Or maybe it was him finally noticing her behavior. His hands gently rubbed her back as he hushed her softly. 

They stayed together for a few more minutes, although it felt like hours to them. There was no talking besides Tai’s soft words of comfort. 

They parted as Ruby wiped away her tears with a weak smile. “Never be afraid to talk to me. Please.” Tai said softly. Ruby nodded for what felt like the millionth time, but she did not trust her voice. She knew it was fragile at the moment. “I think we can fully discuss this later. For now, just get some rest sweet pea.”

“Okay.” Ruby replied while getting up. Her feet dragged a little as she made her way to her room. 

“Night Ruby. I love you!” Tai said from the couch.

“I love you too.”


End file.
